Hermione's Secret
by Venus725
Summary: Hermione, now sixteen, is struggling with the way she looks. The tiniest comment sends her flying over the edge. When she gets to Hogwarts, her grades start to slip, her mood becomes nasty, and she begins to suffer through an eating disorder.
1. Sweet

Title: Hermione's Secret

Author: Venus725

Summary: Hermione, now fifteen, is struggling with the way she looks.  Over the summer her father glances at her eating and say she eats too much junk food.  He really only means it in a dentistry, too much candy way, but Hermione starts to feel fat.  When she gets to Hogwarts, her grades start slipping, she becomes stressed, and she is always bitter.  Who else can help her but Harry, and her longtime crush, Ron?  Or can they get to her at all as she suffers through bulimia?  

Genre: Drama/Action/Adventure

Rating: PG-13 for adult situations and adult language

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, though often wish I did, for I would be a very good author such as the real owner and literary genius in my opinion, Miss Joanne Kathleen Rowling.  But all who may be reading surely agree with me.

Note: Yes, it is a short first chapter.  I am sorry.  This is a different (or at least I've never seen it before) idea.  Hope you like it, and please review!

"I didn't know you could read," Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, the film

Chapter 1

Sweet

          Hermione Granger, one very fine young lady indeed, stared into her mirror, looking at her waist.  Was it particularly larger in anyway at all?  This odd behavior, readers, is most unfortunate.  You see, it was a few days before Miss Granger returned to her boarding school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for her fifth term, but to fully understand this story, we must backtrack and go back to two days ago.  

          Two days ago, Hermione and her mother and father, Muggle dentists, were vacationing in Italy.  That night they were coming back home, and they were enjoying a delightful lunch, that included a large dish of Pamadori Secci, a delectable pasta with sun-dried tomatoes and chicken, and sweet Gelati for dessert.  The pasta, which was delicious indeed, filled up her two parents, Thomas and Emma.  They certainly enjoyed it.  But their daughter, who was curious about the taste of Gelati, only ate a minuscule amount of the pasta (which was rather good, of course) so she would have room for the treat.

          After the waiter brought the chocolate dessert out, Hermione helped herself to a bit of the ice cream, as it was the first invented ice cream (Those Italians, what good chefs).  It was certainly scrumptious, but as her father watched her eat as he had a hand placed on his belly, full, he said four words that would change his daughter's view of herself.

"You eat too much," he had said.  At first, she ignored him, too happy with the Gelati.  But when they traveled back to London, England, where they lived, aboard plane, and stopped outside a café for midnight snack because she was hungry again, she began to see something that her father had not meant at all.  Hermione began to see herself as an overweight person, which was certainly not.  

As we go back to the present time, I now warn you that this will not be a pleasant ride.  Far from pleasant.  Do hang on, will you?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          Hermione put her hands around her waist, feeling her now feminine curves that she had not had when she had started out at Hogwarts.  Instead of worrying about her friend Harry Potter, like she had during most of the summer, her mind was set on something else, something that right now, was dangerous yet superficial.  So this was why no boy had ever liked her…well, except for Viktor…yet he, who she _had_ visited over the summer for a few days, had seen her last year, while she still was skinny and almost bodiless, in a sense of hips and buttocks.  Now she _had_ those things.  She had grown quite a bit over the summer, actually.  She would bet that she was as tall as Harry now, although not as tall as Ron, who was long and gangly.  He was also her longtime crush, but no one knew that except for herself and that little voice inside her that told her to go with her instincts.  

          But all thoughts in her head right now were negative.  Now Ron would never notice her…because she was fat.

Was there any known spell that would get rid of all of the excess pudge?  She didn't think there was.  She could not bear the thought of being seen as fat, especially since it meant…no chance…still alone.  She bit her lip and sucked in her stomach.  It helped a little, but she needed to breathe still, and this certainly wouldn't help her.  Maybe she could get a corset…but then those barely let you breathe either, and women from the 1800's suffered short lives from them, because they cut off circulation.  And then a thought of brilliance struck her like all the ones she had did.  Right in the face.  She would eat less.  She wouldn't be like those girls on Muggle television, who starved themselves, but she would just go on a diet, that's all, eat less sweets, that was it.  But unfortunately, she was very wrong.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          "Hermione, dear, aren't you going to eat breakfast?"  Her mother looked at her curiously after she refused the plate of eggs and bacon. 

"No thanks, Mom, I'm not that hungry."

"Okay," she said, setting the plate on the counter, "Then you'd better help your father with your trunk."

"Ok."  It was the morning she was going back to Hogwarts, and they were about to head to King's Cross.  She ran outside onto the porch, which was in front of her Victorian style home.  

She sighed.  There was nothing to worry about.  Her brilliant idea would work, Ron would notice her, and she'd still have top grades and become the Headmistress of Hogwarts one day.  Life was still good.

Or so she thought. 


	2. Author's Note

Hermione's Secret readers, hello!  This is, of course, Venus725, and I just wanted you all to know that I'm going to change this story so it's in Hermione's sixth year.  It won't be a big difference, just change a few words in the first chapter.  If you guys want me to continue it as her fifth year and go along the storyline of The Order of the Phoenix, please put that in a review.  I would also like to thank you guys for your reviews personally:

**Hindi Sad Diamonds:** Ahhh…that is probably the best review I've ever gotten…you almost made me cry!  Especially since your such a great author and I've read many of your stories in the Moulin Rouge section…Thanks, it really meant a lot!

**JustMe:** Hahaha…very funny, but I really _do hope you enjoyed it…or did you?_

**Ace:** Thanks!  If your still interested in _Age and Time_ on **fictionpress.net**, then I **promise** that it will be updated soon!

**Thanks a whole bunch, guys!  I love you all and please keep reviewing!  This story would not exist without you!!!!  And, the site says there are four reviews, but three are only posted, so if someone reviewed and I didn't mention them, it's because fanfic hasn't put your review up!**

**Anyways, please keep reviewing, and I promise to have the real second chapter up as soon as I can…a week at the latest!  Ciao!**

***Venus725***  


	3. Humbugs And Hogwarts

Hermione's Secret

Chapter 2

Humbugs and Hogwarts

          Hermione waited in a compartment impatiently.  Ron and Harry were _always_ late…I mean, it _was_ their sixth year, and they had gotten to stay at Grimmwauld's Place this summer too, but Hermione had had to go home early to go on vacation with her parents in Italy, as said.  She had kept in contact with them, of course.  It just kind of annoyed her sometimes when they arrived late.  She may have been on a diet, but she was still Hermione…a _bit_ bossy, a _tad _controlling…

          She sighed to herself…then heard a knock.  

"Come in," she said.  She heard two voices as the door slid open revealing (who else?) her two best friends.  

          Harry ran in and gave her an immediate hug, then Ron, but he took a moment. 

"You _did_ see me over the summer, you know," she said, half-laughing while sitting down across from the two.

"Yeah, I know," said Harry.

"What'd you do in Italy?" asked Ron.  She gave him a mock-surprised face.

"Did you, _Ron Weasley_, just ask me, _Hermione Granger_, what I did over the summer?" 

"Yes…" said Ron, confused.  She laughed.

"I can't believe it, you asked me a semi-normal question that didn't involve something terribly rude!"

"Hey!" said Ron, "I'm not rude-"

"All the time," Hermione finished for him.

"Well, I guess sometimes…"

"Yeah," said Harry, "How 'bout we change the subject, or just answer the question?"

"Well, we went to a few museums where they showcased mostly art by Davinchi and Michelangelo, though other artists' work was there…some of it was really beautiful, like the _Mona Lisa_, and _Starry Night_, so much good artwork-"

"And how 'bout the food?" asked Ron eagerly.

"The…food?" asked Hermione uneasily…she had forgotten that Ron would probably ask about something shallow like that…well, its not like he meant it like she was overweight, even though she was.

"It was…good…" she said, "But why are you so interested in food and not fine art, really, I mean-"

"Give me a break, Hermione, really, people _go_ to Italy for food, culture, that Leaning Tower of Pizza or whatever, and to see the sites and junk, not merely _art_," said Ron impatiently.  Harry started laughing out loud, and Hermione joined in quickly.  Soon they both were hiccupping, tears streaming down their faces.

"What?" asked Ron.  

"Leaning…Tower…of PIZZA?" roared Harry, hiccupping once and then laughing some more.

"Pisa, Ron, Pisa," said Hermione, struggling to find the breath to speak.  

          Now, readers, I must warn you, dears, what happens next.  If you do not like unpleasantness, than I suggest you do not continue on with this story, for it will become _quite_ a horrible experience.  Though, with hope, it _might_ have a happy ending…but I wouldn't count on it.  So, do not say I, the author, did not warn you.

          Their laughter was interrupted by the sliding of the compartment door, and all three looked up to see a pointed-faced, silver-haired and silver-eyed sixth year looking at them all with two cronies flanking at his sides.

"Well, well…if it isn't Potty, the Weasel, and the Mudblood," said Draco Malfoy, looking at them all one by one.  His eyes stopped on Hermione and he grinned maliciously.

"Well…Granger has grown a body!  Now she looks more like a dog than a starved mouse," he said, smiling nastily.  

"Uh huh," chimed Crabbe and Goyle, sounding like they thought what their leader just said was genius.  Harry and Ron stood up, but surprisingly, Hermione was up first.  She did not move toward Malfoy, however, but pushed him aside and ran out the door, bawling her head off.

"Malfoy, I'm gonna kill-" began Harry, starting toward him, but shockingly, Ron was the one holding him back and staring at Malfoy with a look of pure loathing.  Harry stopped and stared at Ron, who was dead quiet, staring at Malfoy with the eyes of a tiger waiting to pounce its prey, which was so very unlike him.  Malfoy's own eyes let in a little of confusion and panic that he usually kept well hidden.

"I'm going to say this once," said Ron quietly and calmly, but no one dared interrupt him.

"Hermione Granger has been a friend of mine since I was eleven.  She has always been able to take care of herself, and no one," he said, his words becoming more menacing and cold and cruel by the second, "_No_ _one_, has _ever_ hurt her the way she's been hurt a few seconds ago except for me.  And I'm the only one who will from now on.  So Malfoy-"

Malfoy did not move or speak, but scowled half-heartedly in return.  

"-Watch yourself."  Malfoy still did not speak, but glared at them both and made his way out the door, his flunkies scratching their heads in confusion (their minds and overall vocabulary were probably too slow to understand completely what Ron had said) before following him out of the compartment.  

Harry was too stunned to speak.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          Hermione heard the words like everything in the room had hushed, like time had been frozen, and all there had been was her and those words that made her degrade herself even more than she had that morning.  All she knew at that moment was that she needed to get out.  She remembered running from it, running, running out the door and down the hall, looking this way and right, tears streaming down her face, looking for an empty compartment.  Finally she found one, the last one, sliding open the door and throwing herself in, crying her eyes out.  She was alone to cry and think.  Well, not entirely.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          "Ron, is that you in there, or have you and Professor Dumbledore switched places?" asked Harry, staring at his best friend with an intense impressed look on his face.

"Yes, Harry, its me all right," said Ron quietly.

"If you don't mind me asking, mate, what the _hell_ was that about?"  Ron looked at his best friend and sighed…he thought it would be more obvious than _that_.

"Ron?"

"Harry, you've known me and Hermione for years, right?" he asked him.

"Yeah, so?" 

"And it isn't obvious by now?"

"What's obvious?"

"Harry, I've lik-"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          Hermione wiped her eyes after what seemed like hours.  She looked out the window and noticed it _had_ been hours.  It was dark and they'd probably be arriving in a few minutes by the looks of it.  She wiped her eyes again and started to pull her robes on while thinking.  She must not have noticed the witch with the food cart come by.  When she did come by, she probably looked in and saw her crying and left immediately.  Her stomach growled…she had had no breakfast or lunch.  But that was what she was aiming for, right?  She sighed again.

Now Ron would never like her.  She knew he had noticed her hips and waist earlier that day when he and Harry had given her a hug…she knew he had been thinking she was gaining weight, and had decided mentally, as a friend, not to make fun of her for it like Malfoy had.  If he hadn't noticed all of it, then he surely had noticed it after Malfoy pointed it out.  And that meant he would never like her…because of her hips, and her waist, and her butt, and everything else pudgy on her.

          Now readers, I'm so very sorry to interrupt your reading again, but I would like to point out that Hermione is _not_ what she thinks she is.  She, in fact, has a skinny stomach and very slim waist, but since it's a change to her appearance, she sees it as overweight, so please do not think that how she sees herself is accurate, because it isn't at all.  To get back to the real story, then:

          Hermione sighed and brushed back a piece of her now "curly" hair.  In her family, all the women had bushy hair till about sixteen or seventeen, and then it went into more of a pretty curl style.  Hers had developed like that over the summer.  She liked her new hair…too bad her waist was what people had noticed, and not her hair.  She stretched, noticing the train slowing to a stop, and sighed again, leaving the empty compartment to find Harry and Ron again.  But it had not been empty.

          A small first-year climbed out from the luggage racks that had been above Hermione's head.  She was a very small and thin little girl, with the look of someone who didn't eat enough.  Skinnier than even Hermione had been at that age.  Her face was small and quite pretty, except that it was dirty and unwashed.  Her lips, which could have been a light red, were a very light pink, almost white, cracked and dried.  Her eyes were once a sparkling brown, but were now dull and seemed to resemble dragon dung.  Her brown hair was also dirty and thin, always pulled back in a useless ponytail.  Her clothes were dirty and worn, and so were her school robes, which she quickly pulled on, running to get off the train and join the other scared-looking first years like herself.  She had heard every tear, sob, and cry, and was determined to meet the older girl who seemed so sad and lonely like herself.  And when Riley Emmalene Wenslen was determined, she was determined.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          Hermione reached the Great Hall alone, but found Harry and Ron waiting for her with a saved spot in the middle of the Gryffindor table.  She smiled to herself.  They were still good friends, even if she was a little overweight.  She walked up to them and plopped down next to them.

"Hermione, you okay?" asked Harry, who was next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said.

"Is there anything you'd like to say to us, then?" he asked.  She could tell he was trying not to pry…but she hadn't been expecting this.  Them wanting to know _why_ she had run out of the compartment crying.  Duh, Hermione, wake up!  

"No, nothing," she replied.  They stared.

"Well, its just Malfoy was being mean, and my parents have been having a go at each other, and it was the last straw, you know?" she asked.

"Oh," said Harry, "That's why.  Don't worry Hermione, I'm sure your parents were just fighting over something stupid and are making up right now."

"Yeah," said Ron.

"Your probably right," she said, putting on a small smile.  She wasn't too bad of an actress, she thought to herself, turning to watch the Sorting. 

          The Sorting seemed to last forever.  Hermione could barely stay awake, which was unlike her.  It began with Andren, Audrey, who went to Hufflepuff, and went on forever to a small girl with dirty brown hair, who was crowned Gryffindor, named Wenslen, Riley.  

          She was grateful when it was over, because she wanted the whole feast to be over.  She wasn't going to eat much, because of her diet, but she had to eat something so no one would be suspicious.  So when the boys dug in, she simply took a few peppermint humbugs and chewed them slowly.  When Ron looked up from his food and saw her plate, he screwed up his face in disgust.

"Is that all your going to eat, Hermione?  Its not another _spew_ thing, is it?" he asked.

"No," she said fiercely, "I had a big lunch in an empty compartment without you two," she replied easily.  Again, she wasn't a bad actress at all.  It was like the Time Turner year all over again, only not doing her any harm.  (As I write this, readers, I'm thinking the following: WHATEVER!)

"Oh," said Harry.  They ate until it was almost time for the deserts to appear when Hermione felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Excuse me," said a small voice.  She turned to see the dirty-haired girl looking up at her with dull brown eyes.

"Yes?"

"Are you finished with the humbugs?"

*************************************************************

Well, that's it, and here's my personal thank you's to those who reviewed the author's note:

**Emma**: Thank you, that's incredibly nice!!!!  I guess that would be two now for my list of greatest reviews ever…

**Sarah-Anna**: Well, I'm really glad I got it to hypnotize…most of my stories that have reviews like these are comedy, and I'm really happy to get such great reviews on a serious story.  Thanks!

**VoldemortsIllegitimateChild**: Thanks, some stories that I write are different, as in style…I'm trying to be like Lemony Snicket, and I do hope its working.  And yes, it will be a very sad story…but as said in the second chapter, it _might_ have a happy ending…

**Delciousweasley**:  Ah…I love it when reviewers say "please write more soon!" because it makes me feel like they want to keep reading.  Thanks a lot!

And for Hindi Sad Diamonds and Ace, if you're still interested in _Age and Time_, there is an important author's note up on fictionpress about it!

Thank you all for reading and reviewing, I love you, and please keep doing it if you can!

Love,

*Venus725*


	4. Complicated Conversations

Title: Hermione's Secret

Author: Venus725

Summary: Hermione, now fifteen, is struggling with the way she looks. Over the summer her father glances at her eating and say she eats too much junk food. He really only means it in a dentistry, too much candy way, but Hermione starts to feel fat. When she gets to Hogwarts, her grades start slipping, she becomes stressed, and she is always bitter. Who else can help her but Harry, and her longtime crush, Ron? Or can they get to her at all as she suffers through bulimia?

Genre: Drama/Action/Adventure

Rating: PG-13 for adult situations and adult language

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, haven't we been OVER THIS? Must we make poor little Venus725 even MORE jealous of J.K. Rowling's superb writing skills?

Note: Sorry it's been SO LONG guys…this story is very, very hard to write. It took me FOREVER to focus on what I was going to do for this chapter, but I think it was worth the wait, because I made it ten pages (WHOO HOO!) and in my opinion, better than the last. Tell me what you think and…REVIEW!

Chapter 3

Complicated Conversations

"Um…sure," said Hermione, handing them to her.

"Thank you," she said meekly.

"Your welcome," Hermione replied. She was about to turn back to Ron and Harry when-

"Not many people like humbugs, you know." Hermione turned to the girl.

"Don't you though?" she asked, looking at her with surprise.

"Yes…otherwise I would not have asked for them, right?" she replied. It had not been rude as most may have thought, because to Hermione, it was a normal reply.

"Right," she said.

"What's your name?" asked the girl.

"Hermione Granger," she said.

"Riley Wenslen," she said, sticking out her hand. Hermione took it and shook.

"What year are you in?" asked the girl called Riley.

"Sixth," Hermione replied.

"I'm in first," Riley said.

"Oh. Are you scared?"

"No. Aren't you a prefect?"

"Yes."

"I hope to become a prefect. And Head Girl if I'm lucky." Hermione was beginning to like this girl…she was a lot like herself.

"That's what I wanted when I was eleven."

"What do you want now?" Hermione was surprised at such a straightforward question. Nevertheless…

"It'd still be nice to become Head Girl."

"I s'pose. Are you Muggleborn?" Hermione blushed.

"Yes. What about you?"

"Half-blood. Like Harry."

"Excuse me?"

"Harry, as in Harry Potter. Aren't you two friends, or boyfriend and girlfriend? You two and the Weasley seem to have your own little trio thing going on." Hermione was now taken aback by the forwardness, honesty, and truth in what Riley had just said. Yet…she seemed perfectly sincere.

"Um…yes, I guess…me and Harry are just friends though. And how do you know Ron and him alrea-" She cut her off.

"Easy. For Harry, the lightning scar and shiftiness. Can't blame him though, to be honest, after all he's been through. And Ron Weasley is simple because he has red hair, freckles, and is tall and gangly like Mr. Weasley and his son, Bill."

"Mr. Weasley and Bill…how do you know them?"

"Bill dated my older sister once. Mr. Weasley met my mum for tea."

"Your older sister? Met your mum for tea…"

"Oh yes…my sister is a curse breaker at Gringotts, named Nicole. We call her Nicki."

"Are you British?"

"Half. Mum's British and a witch, dad's Israeli and Muggle. So I'm Jewish too."

"Oh…okay. Have you met Ron?"

"No."

"Want to?" Riley shrugged. Hermione smiled warmly at her, but she didn't really return it. She just muttered what Hermione supposed as an OK.

"Good. Ron?"

"Yeah?" he asked, turning to her with a frightful look on his face. He glared at Harry and then looked back at her with a look that suggested she was the Bride of Frankenstein.

"What's with you? Never mind, anyways, this is Riley Wenslen. She's a first year. She said that Bill went steady with her older sister Nicki." Ron sighed and stuck out his hand for Riley to shake. She accepted.

"Bill said something about a pretty girl named Nicki once…she was Greek or something like that…tan skin, brown hair, pretty brown eyes…"

"Sounds like the older version of Riley," said Hermione kindly.

"Jewish," said Riley.

"Huh?" asked Ron.

"We're Jewish…you said Greek. Not a big deal, just saying," she said.

"Oh, okay," said Ron.

"Harry Potter," said Harry, sticking _his_ hand out to shake. Riley accepted his too.

"Sorry about…um…never mind. I shouldn't be _that_ open," she said quietly. They looked at her questioningly before turning away.

The feast went on like that…them four talking about families and goals, and achievements and the normal chatter. Hermione told Riley about certain teachers (she specifically warned her about Snape) and she seemed to take her advice to heart. They all seemed to forget Riley's unusual comment. Before anyone knew it, the last of the desserts had been magically cleared and Dumbledore was standing, arms wide with a large grin upon his face.

"I have just a few notices before your all off to bed. To all first years _and_ older students, The Forbidden Forest is _still_ out of bounds. Also, Mr. Filch had asked me to remind you all that magic is not allowed in the corridors in between classes. Quidditch tryouts for the Gryffindor house will be on September 23rd, and to most contentment, I am told, we will be having another Yule Ball this year, back by popular demand. It will, however, only be allowed to students in their fourth year and up. Now you are free to sleep and dream," he finished, his grin still evident in the candlelight.

Hermione stood, Harry and Ron behind her and Riley beside her as they walked out of the hall past the other students and up the marble staircase.

"So Riley, tell me more about your family. So you have an older sister named Nicki, or Nicole. Any other siblings?" asked Hermione as they climbed. She looked at her.

"Yeah, an older brother, my sister's twin, Ofer."

"Ofer?"

"Yeah, it's a Jewish name," she replied.

"Oh," said Hermione, "What about your parents?" Riley paused, stopping on the staircase for a moment before continuing.

"My dad has past, but my mom is here in England. She lives in Surrey with my sister and my brother, who works at the Ministry." Hermione's eyes widened at her answer.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" She stopped talking as she caught the look on Riley's face.

"Why, might I ask? You didn't do anything except ask a question. It was no one's fault; you asked a question, I answered, nothing else happened here. No need for any apologies," said Riley, her pace quickening as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Right," said Hermione, "Follow me." As they walked down corridors and passages, there was an awkward silence.

"So…" began Hermione, trying to break it and get the conversation going again, "Your brother, Ofer. He works at the Ministry then?"

"Yeah," she said, giving her a reassuring little half-smile as to cut the tension, "He's training to become an Auror."

"Oh wow," said Hermione, "That's great! Me, Harry, and Ron, well, that's our dream, to you know, become Auror's."

"Cool," said Riley as they reached the Fat Lady.

"Password?"

"Hmm…since I'm a prefect I'll make the password…" began Hermione; stroking her chin in a mock evil way, "_Spew_." The Fat Lady swung open and they entered. Hermione heard Riley utter a soft "wow" at the lovely sight. She smiled and beckoned the first year to follow her toward the girl's dormitories.

"This is where you'll be sleeping," she said.

"Thanks, Hermione," said Riley, yawning.

"'Night," replied Hermione, heading to her own room and falling on the bed.

She felt extremely sleepy but found that, even with her eyes tightly shut, she could not sleep. Maybe this was the cause of her hearing her stomach growl loudly every five seconds or that when she closed her eyes she saw beef and chicken and potatoes and rice and cake and every food she desired at the moment.

"Stop…it…" she told herself harshly, seizing her pillow and biting on it.

"Morning, Er-Bi-Minny," said Ron to Hermione when she reached the Gryffindor table. She yawned loudly and looked at him in disgust. Oatmeal was dripping from his pink lips and his cheeks were bigger than Harry's head.

"Swallow, Ron, swallow," said Harry, who in turn had just a bit of toast and was watching his best friend in revulsion as well. Ron did and wiped his face with a napkin. Hermione snorted.

"Hungry, Ron?" she asked sarcastically. He glared at her and began shoveling eggs onto a plate.

"You all right, Hermione? Your really pale," said Harry, taking a bite of his buttered toast. Hermione tore her eyes away from the basket of muffins and looked at Harry.

"What, Harry?"

"Are you okay?" he asked, "Your pale. You want a muffin?"

"Me? No, no, I was just staring off into space, you know…no, I'm not that hungry this morning…odd, isn't it?"

"Are you sure?" he asked, "They have your favorite today…chocolate chip waffles." Hermione felt her mouth water and heard her stomach send another, smaller growl.

"Nah, Harry, I'm fine," she said, filling up a glass with orange juice.

"Okay," he said uneasily, going back to his toast, "So, if it's not food, then what is it? Did you sleep okay?"

"Kind of," she admitted, "I was worried about my…classes, today, you know."

"Why?" asked Ron.

"Because I've got Advanced everything, and nearly all of them are with Malfoy. Advanced Potions, which you two are in too, thank god, Advanced Arithmancy-"

"Yeah, that's true," said Ginny, who had appeared out of nowhere and sat next to Hermione, who smiled at her arrival.

"Your gonna have a _hell_ of a time this year," she said.

"Well you're an optimist, aren't you?" asked Ron sarcastically as he took a bite of eggs. She stuck her tongue out at him and took a muffin, taking a bite of it. Hermione realized she was again, staring at the muffin. She tore her eyes away yet again and took a nervous gulp of her orange juice.

"How many classes _do_ you have with him, anyway?" asked Harry.

"About nine," said Hermione, putting food in the back of her mind as she thought of how she was gonna have to spend practically the whole year with…ew, _Malfoy_.

"Wow, you do have it bad…we only have like ten classes," said Ron sympathetically. Hermione smiled warmly at him and then went back to pondering. She didn't notice Ron's ears flush red and Harry and Ginny giving him "the look".

"Hey," said the voice of first-year Riley Wenslen as she approached the other seat next to Harry meekly, right across from Hermione. She sat down hesitantly before glancing at Harry as if he would mind. He smiled warmly at her and her tensed appearance relaxed momentarily. Hermione smiled at her, happy to get he mind of off bloody food.

"Good morning, Riley. Did you sleep well?" she asked politely.

"Yeah, I guess so," she said after taking a muffin. Hermione worked very, very hard to keep her eyes on Riley and NOT the muffin. Riley looked up from her muffin to smile back at her Hermione, but when she did, she caught quite another sight and almost choked.

"You okay, Riley?" asked Harry as their younger friend stared off into space.

"What's the matter with her?" asked Ron.

"I don't…know…" said Hermione, looking behind her and then gasping. She _knew_ who she was staring at in awe…oh boy…life _was_ hell this year!

Riley's wide eyes blinked as if what she was seeing wasn't real and widened some more.

"No, Riley, please, do _not_ tell me you are staring at-"

"What's his name?" Riley asked, interrupting her. Hermione looked behind her again to make sure that she was absolutely positively without a doubt staring at him before turning back around, sighing heavily and answering with,

"Draco Malfoy."

"_What?_" asked Harry and Ron in unison.

"He is so…so…so…" spluttered Riley, "I mean, I don't even like boys much, and he's _way_ older then me, but he's like…a god!"

"A…god?" asked Ron jealously as he glanced at Malfoy.

"A god!" repeated Riley. Hermione glanced at Malfoy for a second and turned back around.

"Well, Riley, its true, Malfoy is quite good-looking, but-"

"WHAT?" asked Ron loudly, "You think _Malfoy_ is GOOD-LOOKING?" Hermione frowned, especially hoping that wasn't going to get back to Malfoy.

"Oh come off it, Ron, Draco is one of the most attractive guys in Hogwarts," scoffed Hermione impatiently at his shocked and disgusted face. His mouth opened and closed, then opened and closed again.

"But…Riley, he's really not the nicest guy," finished Hermione carefully.

"Really, really, really, _really_, REALLY," added Harry.

"Why's that?" asked Riley, unable to tear her eyes away from the silver-eyed Slytherin.

"Well, let's see," began Ron sarcastically, "He HATES anyone not Pureblood, he usually hates anyone outside of Slytherin, his dad is a dangerous Death Eater, his family are HUGE You-Know-Who supporters, he's a rich prat, ALL the girls fawn over him and he doesn't give them the time of the day, and oh yeah, he's just a slimy git."

"Yeah, that just about sums it up," said Harry thoughtfully as he took another swig of orange juice.

"Oh," said Riley, her face falling a bit. She tore her eyes away from the sight that was Malfoy and sighed.

"It's not like it would happen anyway, I mean, he's sixteen, I'm twelve, its WRONG, and like you said, he's evil," she said. Hermione's eyes filled with concern. She had known the girl for less than a day and already liked her. She was so much like herself (with the exception of their taste in boys) sensible, responsible, and clever. Maybe a little less bossy, though.

"Your probably right," said Hermione sympathetically, "But don't lose hope over anything until its final." Riley smiled gratefully.

"Thanks," she said, "That's such a good thing to say."

"Your welcome," replied Hermione. She looked back over to Ron, still fuming at her.

"Oh _puh_-lease, Ron, get over yourself," said Hermione mockingly.

"It's so…so…so…" he said, still infuriated. Hermione cocked an eyebrow mischievously.

"Jealous?" she asked, hoping with all hope he would say yes, he indeed was, and that he felt the same way about her that she did him…

He froze.

"It's…disgusting," he said finally. Harry watched the both of them in amusement for a few moments, neither backing down, before standing up, sighing exasperatedly.

"Stuff it, you two! Geez! The world does not revolve around you two loving each other and not being able to bloody admit it!" he stormed off, most likely to class, leaving his two shocked, frozen best friends.

"The bell's about to ring," Riley said weakly before bidding Hermione goodbye (which she didn't hear, she was still staring where Harry had been two seconds before) and heading to Transfiguration.

The bell awakened the zombies.

"Class," said Hermione, waking from her stupor and her eyes just beginning to focus on the redhead in front of her. She avoided his eyes (he was averting his as well anyway) and practically sprinted to Advanced Arithmancy.

Hermione Granger walked into the Common Room of Gryffindor House (skipping dinner, as it was appropriate for her diet, after all) in a very, very sullen mood. All day, it had been:

__

"Hello Mudblood."

"This will be an interesting year, eh, dogface?"

"Trust me, Granger, whatever perfume it is…it's NOT working."

"Mighty temper, now, now, we wouldn't to wrinkle your horrid face anymore…or give you anymore stress zits…"

Arrrrrrgh…and then, even when she didn't have a class with him, she avoided Harry and Ron after…well, breakfast. Right now she was particularly perturbed at three people…Draco, Ron, and most of all, Harry Potter.

She thought of all this, still in not the best of moods, as she slumped over to the couch in front of the fire and almost collapsed on top of the boy already placed there.

"Whoa, Hermione, whoa!" shouted Ron Weasley, attempting to finish a summer homework essay for his Potions class which was the next day.

"Ron?" she asked, surprised and mortified as she turned around to see him grinning nervously at her. She moved to the other side of the couch and sat, the initial shock of Ron sitting there about leaving her.

"Why aren't you at dinner?" she asked lightly.

"Oh, I ate early…didn't really want to…talk to someone." Hermione was fluent in boy language, so she interpreted that to be: I didn't want to talk to Harry because he pissed you and me off this morning. Suddenly Colin Creevey entered the practically deserted Common Room, holding a flier.

"Hey Colin," said Hermione, grateful she didn't have to talk to Ron for a few minutes.

"Hi Hermione, hi Ron," said Colin, gasping for air, "Hey, hang this up on the message board for me, will you? McGonagall told me to and I…er…have urgent business to attend to." He tossed the scroll of parchment at them and before either could say a word, he was gone.

Hermione picked the flier off the ground and looked at it glumly.

"Just another notice on the Yule Ball later this year," she said, pulling out her wand.

"_Milo Attachaportus_," she said. The scroll soared over to the notice board and hung itself. Ron gulped.

"Well," said Hermione awkwardly, "I think I'll go to bed early and-"

"Wait, Hermione," said Ron bravely, surprising her.

"Yes?" she asked, pausing in her effort to stand up and leave. He paused.

"Would you uh…mind helping me with this?" he asked, holding up his quill and parchment. She sighed exasperatedly on the inside before nodding that she would.

"Sure."

"Well, first off, Ron, moonstone and deroctilide _don't_ mix to form the extraction of a guppy-"

"Hold on a sec, Hermione."

"Yes?" she asked, looking up from his paper. Their eyes met and he gulped nervously again before looking down at his fiddling hands.

"How 'bout you just go through it, ok?"

"Sure," she said, again disappointed. There were a few minutes of silence in which Hermione began crossing out nearly everything on Ron's paper before Ron said suddenly,

"Funny thing, you know, what Harry said this morning." Hermione restrained herself from looking up from the paper, as Ron's tone was so casual and she didn't want to ruin this.

"Yeah…odd for him to think we, well, were like that." She heard Ron gulp again as she accidentally crossed out something write on his essay.

"Hermione…I…can I…ask, or really, uh, tell you something?" Ron said quietly. Hermione looked up quickly, her eyes boring into his.

"Yes?"

"I…"

You see, I think that that cliffie is WAY better than the last one…much more fun if you're a Ron/Hermione type of person. Anyway, personal thank you's (If I forgot you, please tell me, the reviews I'm replying to are only for chapter three, so its kind of weird):

****

Ace7: _Yep, Age and Time is done. And I hate it. Oh well…anyway, glad you like this. Oh and that's so sad…the reason I wrote this was because I starved myself not too long ago and I really, really, didn't like it and I'm glad I'm not anymore, but that's why I started it, so yeah. Please review again if you can!_

****

Lid'l Rogue: _Wow, thanks! Please review again if you can!_

****

Hhp121: _YAY! Someone loves my story, someone loves my story! WHOO HOO! Thanks, and please review again if you can!_

****

DelciousWeasley: _Another one that loves it! I should get drunk, I'm so happy…just kidding (I'm underage for…that type of thing)! Anyway, please keep reviewing if you can!_

****

Draco's Baby Girl: _You know why that was done, my young Padawan…pay heed to what I say and you shan't be confused any longer. Luv ya buddy! REVIEW AGAIN OR I WILL KILL YOU! Just kidding…_

****

Mione Grint: _YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!! The reviews are getting better and better…please keep reviewing, I'm loving your wonderfully nice reviews!_

Steph: _Loving your reviews as well. And no, that's DEFINITELY NOT THE END…I'll tell you when that arrives…Please keep reviewing if you can! _ ****

Serina: _Hopefully in this chapter Ron is dumber…I think he is…anyways, luv ya!_

****

Kekepania1: _Wow, thanks, that's good because I was worried people wouldn't like that…this chapter didn't have that though…thanks for reviewing and please keep doing it if you can!_

CrashCart9: Thanks, I'm glad you like it too. Please keep reviewing if you can! 

I love you all! Ciao!

Venus725


	5. Food and Fighting

Title: Hermione's Secret

Author: Venus725

Summary: Hermione, now fifteen, is struggling with the way she looks. Over the summer her father glances at her eating and say she eats too much junk food. He really only means it in a dentistry, too much candy way, but Hermione starts to feel fat. When she gets to Hogwarts, her grades start slipping, she becomes stressed, and she is always bitter. Who else can help her but Harry, and her longtime crush, Ron? Or can they get to her at all as she suffers through bulimia?

Genre: Drama/Action/Adventure

Rating: PG-13 for adult situations and adult language

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would not be writing this. I'd be writing the 6th book, which is called, "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince". Or, at least, that's what I've heard from Mugglenet.com. Exciting, no?

A/N: Yeah, well, chapter 4. Quicker than I thought it would be. It's kind of short, I admit, and I apologize for it. If you give me nice, long, lovely reviews maybe I will update with a ten-page chapter tomorrow! Ha, yeah right! Well, maybe, who knows? Actually, we establish a lot in this chapter. Read to find out! R/R as well!

__

"That felt good." Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (the movie)

Chapter 4

Food and Fighting

"I…" began Ron nervously.

Timing, who knew? Hermione should have known…her luck had never really been fortunate, that was always Harry who was dead lucky. Speaking of Harry Potter…

Harry burst in through the portrait hole.

"Oh," he said meekly as he saw them both, sitting on the couch in front of the hearth. They glared at him, each forgetting about what Ron was about to say.

"So…you two made amends yet?" Harry asked them.

Hermione's glare became a look of pure evil and if looks could kill, Ron's would have Harry all the way to hell and back.

"Made…amends?" asked Hermione in a dangerous voice.

"With…each other?" finished Ron, also giving the impression he was a little more than irked. Harry, being the idiot that he tended to be at times, didn't exactly improve the situation with his next words.

"You two sound cute when you do that," he blurted.

Hermione's eyes flashed and Ron's ears went crimson.

"Harry, you are such a bastard," growled Hermione before standing up and going to her dormitory without a backward glance.

"Wha…?" began Harry. Ron was still scowling at him as he plopped down in Hermione's spot.

"You forgive me though, right?" he asked.

"Forgive you?" asked Ron incredulously, "FORGIVE YOU? You practically told Hermione that I liked her, you numbskull! I mean, I know I'm not the greatest mate ever, but did I ever let it slip to Cho Chang that you found her, wait, how did you put it that one time, 'scrumptious', I think it was? Or did I ever tell my OWN MY BLOODY SISTER that you L-O-V-E-D _loved_ her?????? Huh? House-elf got your tongue?"

Harry would have laughed at his last statement had he not been in shock and mortification at the same time.

"So the answer is NO, Harry, I DO NOT forgive you! Hermione's right, you ARE a bastard!" And with those as his last, irate words, Ron stormed from the room to his own dormitory, both friends leaving their companion in quite a predicament, as he was now friendless and in a pissy mood.

As for Hermione, she was beyond pissed, she was INFURIATED as she paced her dorm in an angry frenzy.

Ugh! How _could_ he? That damn little piece of shit! Yes, Harry knew how Hermione felt about Ron. He had known forever, since fourth year. And he had almost fucking told him! I mean, she knew he had a worse kind of mood swings due to what bloody happened to the Boy-Who-Lived all the time, but still, that DID NOT mean he could go blurting her private affections all over Gryffindor's breakfast table! As said, how _COULD_ he?

She was hungry, she was tired, she had a headache, she was angry, and worst of all, she had a bad case of cramps due to the monthly routine. Hermione didn't even recognize the tears as they started to fall slowly down her olive-toned face…they were silent and steady, the worst kind of all…she lay back on her four-poster and felt a wave of depression overcome her. She turned over on her empty, fat (perfectly flat, actually, my dear readers) stomach and began to gently sob into her pillow…

Ron Weasley had never cried before. Ever, well, he had certainly cried while he was an infant, or maybe when he was a toddler and skinned his knee after falling off his brother Charlie's broomstick, but he had never really cried, _cried_.

So what he was doing was completely new, and he was intensely grateful that all of his dorm buddies (excluding Harry Potter, of course, he was _no longer_ a 'buddy') were not there with him as he sat and light tears fell down his freckled cheeks.

He was angry with Harry of course, but he was angrier with himself.

Why couldn't he just bloody do it?

Why couldn't he just tell Hermione the way he felt, the way he had always felt about and around her?

He hadn't realized it until fourth year though. He knew he felt something about her and her bossiness and her cleverness and her bushy hair and big teeth, but he did not know he liked her _that_ way until fourth year, when she began dating Viktor Krum, making him almost _insanely_ jealous.

And now, this year, he had been planning on finally telling her.

Finally telling her why he enjoyed tormenting her, why he had ripped apart his Viktor Krum miniature model after the Yule Ball, why he loved the way her honey-colored eyes rolled at his stupid remarks, why the sight of her reading a book was enough to make his heart skip a beat, why her mere glance in his direction made this weird squiggly feeling come about him…

Dear God, Ron thought as the tears slowly stopped.

He loved her.

Riley Wenslen sighed as she sat at a table in the library, every five seconds sneaking a glance at the tall, handsome blonde only a few rows in front of her, doing his own homework.

Goodness, he was attractive.

But a git.

Git.

Attractive.

Git.

Attractive.

Attractive git.

Ugh, she was turning into that Michelle girl in her Transfiguration class! Always giggling and smiling and batting her eyelashes at Gerald Caser, who, in Riley's opinion, was a brainless twit and was just a skinny little nobody like any other first-year boy.

Now, as for Draco Malfoy…he was a different story. Good-looking, tall, rugged, and oozing with charm. But he was a git. An attractive boy with Death Eater parents who was a spoiled prince.

Or, as said, a git.

Riley stood, shoving her books back into her bag before preparing to leave the library. She had already learned that Madam Pince was _very_ strict about silence, so she tried to be as quiet as possible as she left.   
  
However, as she passed Draco Malfoy, the target of her secret (well, kind of, Hermione, Ron and Harry knew) affections, he saw her and nudged her back to gain her attention.

"Got a spare quill?" he asked lightly, drawling lazily. She smiled, trying to contain her elated feelings.

"Sure," she replied, digging in her bag for a quill, to which she handed it to him. He smirked.

"Thanks," he drawled, turning back to his Arithmancy.   
Riley left, walking quickly, eager to get back to the Common Room and tell someone, anyone, most likely Hermione.

Plus, she needed another quill.

She had given Draco her only one.

Ahhh…Draco. How wonderful did that sound?

The next day, Hermione was badly in need for food.

She knew she wasn't supposed to, but she ate a very, very, _very_ hearty breakfast, sitting only with Riley and Ginny. She glanced over at Ron, who sat with Seamus, and Harry, who sat with Neville and Dean. They were glaring daggers at each other, and she had avoided each of their eyes.

She focused on her plate. It was filled with to pieces of buttered toast, bacon, kippers, and a mighty serving of eggs. She hadn't eaten in two days, and it showed.

"Wow, Hermione, slow down, you look like my brother."

She dropped her toast, staring at her nearly finished heaping plate of breakfast.

She wasn't doing it, she was already giving into a few measly pleasures, like the taste of warm sausage.

Her stomach gave a feeble growl, commanding her to finish the plate.

But she didn't.

Hermione stood, her face suddenly pale.

"Hermione, where are you going?" asked Riley after taking a bite of her pancakes.

"I forgot my Arithmancy book. See you guys later."

The clever Gryffindor prefect left the Great Hall, finding the nearest loo. She ran inside the stall and was barely able to hold back her hair as she retched.

Ten minutes later, she washed her face, which already seemed thinner. She examined her waist and stomach and frowned. Oh well, it would take time. She smiled.

Okay, so that's it. Yeah, short, but we established the fact that Riley is kind of an idiot for having a crush on a git like Malfoy, that Ron figured out that he loves Hermione (aww, ain't it cute?), that the trio is split up (for now, hehe), and that Hermione's food thing is getting worse.

So now, you…REVIEW!

Please?

Thanks:

****

HermioneBallerina: _Well, I love your story too. Gosh, I haven't read that one in a while. I am going to have to find the time to read it, I'm SOOOOOO sorry. I promise to read it as soon as I can! As for your story, I like it better than mine. I think you deal with Hermione's look on herself better than I do, and I think that you are doing great the way you are going. Well, make sure to tell me what you think of this chapter!_

****

Netartemisa: _Yes, Riley (the mystic first year you mentioned) will become quite an interesting character…I mean, she likes Draco Malfoy! Plus, she has a past. But I don't want to ruin anything, so moving on…wow! Thanks! I'm glad to hear that I did RW/HG justice, I think they will end up together in the books (though I'm growing fond of Draco and Hermione stories). Thanks for your review, it made my day! I hope you can keep reviewing!_

****

Kekepania1: _Good, you're supposed to feel bad for Hermione, she really has fallen into the trap! I loved your review, by the way. Thanks for it! Alas, another who likes the Ron/Hermione pairing. Good! I'm glad I've made it okay enough so that you feel like your in her shoes, thanks for that. Thanks for the review, hope you can keep reviewing!_

****

Cris Wealsey: _ Well, he sort of comes close to saying it…kind of. Not really, but at least he's figured himself out now. But now they're both pissed off at Harry. Hehe, fun! I know I shouldn't say that, but oh well! Ah, close to reality? Not good, 'tis why I wrote this story. Never feel the need to be beautiful for someone else. Be beautiful for yourself by being a good person. Don't worry, I won't change Ron. I think I made him A LOT smarter, if one could say, in this one. He's finally growing up in my opinion, which is a RELIEF. As for Hermione, well, IF she gets out of it, its not only Ron who's gonna help her. Yeah, me too…been there, done that. Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you can continue to do so!_

****

Serina: _Well, yes, Ron was a little dumber in the last, but I decided to finally let him grow up and realize he has gasp feelings for our little Know-It-All. So there. Yeah, Riley will be interesting. Yeah, I found Ron's reaction to Hermione calling Draco attractive humorous as well…'tis why I wrote it. Anywho, see you tomorrow, cuz (July 4th)! Review MORE!_

****

Megafreak: _I'm glad you reviewed, thanks for it, and I'm glad this little, unimportant fanfic qualifies as 'well-written'. Yeah, I know…spelling error. I didn't catch it, usually I do, I apologize smiles meekly. Hopefully there's less mistakes (or gasp none?) in this one. Pleas keep reviewing if you can!_


	6. The Makings of A Malfoy

Title: Hermione's Secret

Author: Venus725

Summary: Hermione, now fifteen, is struggling with the way she looks. Over the summer her father glances at her eating and say she eats too much junk food. He really only means it in a dentistry, too much candy way, but Hermione starts to feel fat. When she gets to Hogwarts, her grades start slipping, she becomes stressed, and she is always bitter. Who else can help her but Harry, and her longtime crush, Ron? Or can they get to her at all as she suffers through bulimia?

Genre: Drama/Action/Adventure

Rating: PG-13 for adult situations and adult language

Disclaimer: Bleh. Wish I did own it. Oh well.

A/N: Um, yeah, chapter six. Tell me what you think. Sorry about not being able to thank you guys individually this time around! Oh and this is DEFINITELY NOT A DRACO/HERMIONE fic. If you want one of those, go back to my profile, hehe. Oh and my page breaks are screwing up so if you see a bunch of dots (periods) in the middle of a page, that's a page break. All right, read on!

Chapter 6

The Makings of a Malfoy

Hermione hurried quickly to Arithmancy, worried that she might be late.

Turns out, she was, due to bumping into the leech of the earth.

"Watch it, Mudblood," spat Draco Malfoy at her ostentatiously. She rolled her eyes at him as she stood, having fallen from the impact of his brawny form. He turned back to snicker at her.

"Looking like a scrawny little mouse again, aren't we?" he asked, smirking maliciously. To his surprise, she smiled.

"Really? Great!" He opened his mouth, attempting to say something that might actually insult her this time, then shut it, hurrying after her to their Arithmancy class.

Hermione sat down in her normal (front-row) seat, smiling hugely at Professor Vector even after she deducted five points off of Gryffindor house for her being late. She never thought one of Malfoy's insults would make her _that_ happy…

Turns out, she was wrong. Oh well, at least she was getting thinner and it was starting to show! Malfoy came in right after her, glaring at her immensely but also with a peculiar look on his face. She ignored him and turned towards Professor Vector, who had just finished taking points away from the slimy Slytherin, causing Hermione to grin ever more widely.

…………

As the Arithmancy class let out and Draco Malfoy was the only one left walking the hall, a nosy first year made her way up to him. He had been walking in a sort of dazed fashion, muttering to himself incoherently and going to his next class in a very slow manner.

"Something on your mind?" asked Riley Wenslen as she reached him.

He jumped and spun around, looking for the source of sound. It was rather funny, actually, if any member of the trio had been there then they would have been guffawing uncontrollably.

"Who are you?" he asked suspiciously once he caught sight of Riley, smiling innocently up at him.

"I'm a girl, can't you see that?" she asked virtuously. His eyes narrowed and he snickered evilly.

"Yes, I can certainly see it," he said nastily, "A small little Gryffindor first-year looking for an autograph and going the wrong way about it…about to get pummeled." She didn't even flinch, to his disappointment. All she did was shrug.

"Autograph? That's a little arrogant, don't you think? I mean, really, your only Lucius Malfoy's son and even though you are an exquisite piece of man, I'm neither stupid nor girly enough to get my hopes up that way."

He watched her for a moment, the words registering in his still a little hazy mind.

"Good," he drawled, "I hate it when you little girls think you stand a chance. But weren't you the girl the other day that was positively BEAMING when I asked if I could borrow a quill?" She shrugged again, nodding,

"Well, a few of my friends influenced me on your…reputation, to put it lightly."

"Ah," he said, stroking his chin, "I see."

"What I was really doing, you see, was walking to my next class, and as you know, all I did was see you walking in a nonplussed fashion and inquire as to why you were behaving that way," she said, smiling sweetly, "Now can I have my answer, please?" He quirked an eyebrow, only slightly impressed by the little (and competent, it seemed) first-year.

"I insulted a low-life today and she took it in a good way," he said finally, "I was wondering why. Blackmail, you see." She nodded, her hands behind her back. They began walking, both aware that there was only two more minutes until class.

"Can I ask who this low-life might be, Mister Malfoy?" He glanced at her. He was totally impassive.

"Granger, you know, the Gryffindor Mudblood." She sniffed haughtily.

"You mean Hermione Granger, don't you?" she asked, clearly not too happy with his description of the Gryffindor Princess.

"Well, now I see who influenced you, Miss…?"  
"Wenslen, Riley Wenslen," she said, "And yes, you are correct."

"Thought so," he said, hands in his pockets as they walked along, "So how are the Golden Trio these days? Lately I see there's been some trouble in paradise, eh?"

"What's it to you?" she asked lightly. He stopped walking and glowered down at her from his 6 '1" height. Riley shuddered inside, instantly remembering that she was only 5 feet tall.

But instead of smacking her down like a maggot, he smiled. _Hmm_, thought Riley, _he's unpredictable. Note to self: Draco Malfoy is possibly dangerous and thoroughly unpredictable._

"You see, Riley dear, (she almost lost control at that but soon calmed when she remembered he liked to lie and/or play mind games) it isn't nearly as fun torturing the Wonder Three unless they _are_ the Wonder Three. So tell me…why have they all decided to be immature and fight and ruin _my_ good time?"

"Valid point, Draco," she said, smiling (she LOVED saying his name), "Lucky for you, I was present at the time and I think that by supplying you with this information it won't seriously hurt anyone, so therefore, I comply."

A malevolent grin curled onto his lips.

"You know, you have the makings of a Malfoy." She couldn't help but beam at that.

"Now go on."

"The other day at breakfast, Ron and Hermione were bickering and Harry got immensely agitated. He said something he shouldn't of."

"What did The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-A-Moron say?"

"Something about them loving each other and not being able to admit it."

Draco doubled over in laughter. It was a good minute before he quieted down, standing tall again as he had been bent over.

"Finally!" he said, wiping a tear from his grey eye, "It's about time someone told them to stop being so childish and finally start a fucking relationship! After all, they're perfect for each other…she's used to the mud, so she won't have a problem with where he lives." Riley's eyes narrowed.

"Very funny," she said coolly, "But isn't Ron a Pureblood, Mister 'I hate all that isn't Pure and yakity yak yak yak'?"

He eyed her.

"Never heard of the Weasleys?"

"Plenty of times. Fred and George are legends, if you didn't know."

"Yes, yes, whatever…big blood traitors, the lot of them. And poor."

"So?" she asked. He smirked.

"It matters."

"Then it should matter to you that I'm a half-blood, shouldn't it?" she asked, returning his smirk. To her dismay, he didn't frown at all.

"You sure about that?"

And with that, he walked away.

…………

"Heya Harry," said Ron Weasley glumly as he entered the portrait hole, seeing his best friend sitting on the couch.

"What? I thought you weren't talking to me?" he asked suspiciously, "Malfoy, admit you're using the Polyjuice right now."

"It's me, Harry," said Ron, plopping down next to him, "I've decided to forgive you because I need your help."

"It's Hermione, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"Apart from the fact of what you _said_ the other day-"

"I'm sorry, really! It slipped out!"

"Quiet, gods…let me finish." Ron turned away from Harry's face and stared into the fire, looking like a lost child from the blank expression on his face.

"Ron?"

"Just…give me a second, Harry."

He waited patiently for a few minutes, watching his motionless best friend in silence. It occurred to Harry how late it must be if it was this quiet in the common room.

Ron sighed. He was ready to begin.

"I've figured it out, Harry."

"What out?"

"I don't like Hermione, Harry."

"Don't say that, you know you-" Ron cut him off.

"I love her, Harry." There were a few moments of silence.

"I know you do," Harry said finally, clapping Ron on the back, "I was just waiting for you to see it yourself."

Ron sighed again, placing his face in his hands.

"What…what do I do?"

"You tell her. If she doesn't feel the same way, you're going to have to move on, and if she does feel the same way, then both of you will be happy."

"I know, I know all of that…but…I don't think I can do it."

"You can, Ron. Just try. It's only Hermione. Keep that instilled in your head…it's just Hermione."

…………

The next morning, Harry and Ron's friendship was back to normal. Hermione, however, looked worse for the weather. Her soft curls were pulled back into a messy ponytail and her usually bright eyes were empty. She played with her food at breakfast and sat alone until Riley approached her.

From down the table, Ron watched her. He was beginning to grow frightened by the way her face looked…incredibly gaunt. He noticed that her robes seemed a bit bigger too. What was wrong? He had to find out. He had to tell her soon. Very soon.

"Hermione?" asked Riley, approaching her.

Hermione looked up from her food, dazed.

"Huh? Oh, Riley, hi," she said in a drained voice.  
"Hey," said Riley softly, "You know, you should eat that." Hermione jumped and then looked back down at her pancakes.

"Yeah," she said, sounding more like she was talking to herself rather than Riley, "I should." And she began to eat.

"What happened to your great mood yesterday?"

"Oh well, you know…lost it with the cloudy morning," said Hermione indifferently as she took another bite of syrupy flapjacks. Riley glanced up at the enchanted ceiling, taking note of how it was a clear and sunny day.

"Right," said Riley, watching her carefully.

"So, why are you so happy?" asked Hermione, glancing up at her from her plate.

"Oh you know…start of term. I like school," lied Riley, feeling guilty the moment she said it.

"Oh?"

"Well…yeah I do like school but yesterday I also talked to Draco too," she said very quickly. Hermione looked up.

"You did?"

"Yes."

"What'd you say? I do hope you got your quill back from the smarmy git."

"Well…no, not exactly. We talked about…you and Harry and Ron."

"Oh, you did, did you?" she asked, her eyes narrowing in anger.

"No, no, not like that, I defended you, I swear! And what got me confused was, well, he said something rather odd."

"It's not really unlike Malfoy to be a pompous, pretentious, annoying, confusing prat, Riley."

"Yes, yes, I know…but it was about my heritage, you know. He was bad-mouthing the Weasleys and I asked him why he hated Ron, he was a Pureblood, and he said they were poor and blood traitors and I said so and he said it mattered and then I said well then it should matter that I'm a half-blood and he said are you sure about that? It…well…freaked me out."

"I can see how it might," said Hermione, "I need to go the library anyway, so I'll look up your family heritage for you. Would that help?"

"Yeah, that'd be great, Hermione, thanks!" said Riley gratefully, standing, "But…are you sure? You look a little…stressed."

"No, I'm fine," said Hermione quickly, "Just tired. Don't worry about it. See you later!"

"Okay then…" said Riley as she watched the girl disappear through the doors of the Great Hall. She sighed. Something was up with Hermione, and even though she barely knew her, she was still determined to find out.

…………

Well, that's it! Now review please! Thanks for reviewing, sorry I couldn't thank you guys individually!

Ciao!

Venus725


	7. Beautiful Lies

Title: Hermione's Secret

Author: Venus725

Summary: Hermione, now sixteen, is struggling with the way she looks. Over the summer her father glances at her eating and says she eats too much junk food. He really only means it in a dentistry, too much candy way, but Hermione starts to feel fat. When she gets to Hogwarts, her grades start slipping, she becomes stressed, and she is always bitter. Who else can help her but Harry, and her longtime crush, Ron? Or can they get to her at all as she suffers through bulimia?

Genre: Drama/Action/Adventure

Rating: PG-13 for adult situations and adult language

Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter. All I own is a picture of Daniel Radcliffe. Whoo me.

A/N: Sorry it's been so long, but maybe if I had more motivation (Cough reviews cough) I'd update a little more rapidly. Yeah. Anyway, I like this chapter. And I think you Ron/Hermione shippers will like the end too, hehe. Oh, and before you read and REVIEW, just wanna make sure you guys know that this is NOT a Hermione/Draco fic and definitely NOT a Draco/OC fic. I know that it may seem its turning into the latter but it IS NOT, SO DON'T WORRY AND READ ON!

Chapter 6

Beautiful Lies

Hermione's eyes began to droop as her stomach growled for the twenty-third time in a row. Or was it twenty-fourth? She had lost count, as she had been ignoring all of them. All twenty-four of those painful jolts in her stomach that signified hunger.

She had been in the library, poring over books of pureblood wizard lineage for about six hours now…she had started at six, it was now midnight, WAY past her bedtime.

She sighed after about 5 pointless attempts at further reading. It was no use, she'd just have to bring these books back for Riley herself to read. With that resolution in mind, Hermione stood and left, ready for a good night's sleep.

The next morning at breakfast, Harry Potter and Riley Wenslen voiced the same thing aloud.

"Where's Hermione?"

They both looked at another.

"You haven't seen her either?" asked Harry.

"No, I haven't," replied Riley with a worried look on her little face.

"Hey look, there's Ginny, maybe she knows," said Harry, acknowledging the approaching redhead.

"Mornin', Ginny," said Riley glumly, pushing her food around her plate. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Ginny beat him to it.

"Have either of you two seen Hermione?"

Harry sighed.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," he replied before stuffing his remaining piece of toast in his mouth. Riley grimaced at the sight of him while Ginny looked used to it.

"You know, Ron's not here either," said Ginny thoughtfully as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, I noticed, since there's no redheaded male sitting here stuffing his face," said Harry jokingly. Ginny laughed, while Riley muttered,

"You're one to talk." Ginny laughed harder while Harry mocked anger.

"Yeah, well, what I meant by it was something totally different," said Ginny, lowering her voice a bit, "I mean, think about it…both Ron _and_ Hermione are gone from breakfast, no one knows where they are…maybe they're…_together_."

"You don't mean…?" said Riley, clasping a hand over her open mouth.

"You know, you know quite a bit for an eleven year-old," Harry said thoughtfully. Riley frowned.

"I'm twelve," she said simply before turning back to Ginny, "So…Hermione and Ron…are…?"

"Oh gods, you haven't noticed?" asked Ginny incredulously.

"I mean, I deduced from what Harry said the other day that they might have a sort of crush on one another and all, but then their reactions kind of-"

Harry interrupted.

"I've known 'em both for six years and they were probably in love with each other even before they knew it."

"They'll never, never, EVER, _ever_ admit it though," said Ginny exasperatedly, "Well, Hermione might, as for Ron, though, he's a complete idiot when it comes to these things."

"Pardon, dear sister, what did you say?"

They all turned to see an intensely curious and also intensely depressed Ron Weasley. The day seemed not to be at all good for the lad, due to the fact that he had his shoes on his wrong feet, his shaggy red locks were disheveled as much as Harry's _on a _BAD _day_, and he wasn't even wearing his outer Gryffindor robe.

"What were you lot talking about concerning me and Hermione?" asked Ron as he sat down next to Riley, quickly shooting a glance at Harry before turning back to look at them all accusingly.

"Oh nothing," said Ginny airily, "Just sort of berating Harry for that stuff he said the other day. Not very nice, was it, eh, Riley?"

"Hardly," replied the first-year, who had become quite acquainted with the 5th year with whom she had an Advanced Transfiguration class with, due to the fact that she was far more ahead than the rest of her fellow first-years.

"Oh," said Ron, dropping his glare and returning to his sullen mood, "I forgave Harry for that a while ago."

"Hermione has yet to do so," said Harry grimly.

"Well you shouldn't have said it," Ginny scolded.

"Speaking of…Hermione, where is she?" Ron asked in an attempt to be nonchalant.

"Dunno, we've been wondering about that for the past ten minutes," replied Riley, standing, "But the bell's about to ring, so if you guys see her, let me know at lunch." The boys nodded while Ginny followed the first-year up to their one shared class.

Draco Malfoy inwardly groaned as he heard his counterpart giggle as he continued to explore her open mouth with his tongue. Pansy Parkinson, was, indeed, a cow and a disgusting creature, but he was sixteen year-old boy, after all, and it had been the only way to get her not to tell Snape about the beating he (well, Crabbe and Goyle, really, but he hadn't stopped it like a prefect should) gave to little Gerald Caser the other day, so he decided to give her what she and every other girl in the school wanted.

A snogging session with THE Draco Malfoy.

Right before Charms, too, Draco noted. Horrible little slut, that Pansy.

They were hidden in a corner near the Charms corridor (just because they were having a bit of fun before class didn't mean they were to be late) when Draco suddenly remembered something from the previous year as his eyes met a familiar statue. He always avoided actually _looking_ at Pansy while snogging her, so this was pretty normal.

For a moment he unglued himself, much to Pansy's disappointment, but before she could say a word, he motioned toward the statue.

It took her a moment.

"Oh!" she giggled, "Boris the Bewildered, the Room of Requirement, perfect, Draco!"

"I know," replied Draco coldly before pulling her toward the statue. He walked past it three times, silently thinking of a good place to snog, when…

"There's a door, Draco, look! Oooo, and we have enough time for…_other_ activities, if you know what I mean," Pansy hinted darkly. Draco flinched, disgusted, but outwardly ignored her statement and dragged her inside the room.

When they opened the door, however, they entered a room in which Draco would have NEVER wished for. It was all white, an empty, motionless, horribly blank square room, and in the middle was a comfy little cot in which MIA Hermione Granger lay, sound asleep.

"What the fuck?" asked Draco, glancing at Pansy, who wore a shocked expression not unlike his own.

Ron Weasley sat in his first class of the day, History of Magic, with Harry next to him and Hermione…

Her seat was empty.

Why, he didn't know.

He was so worried, though, that he was liable to throw Binns out the window (if he had still been living, anyway) and storm out of the classroom to find her. She was his best friend, after all.

And hopefully, sometime soon, something more.

"What do we do?" asked Pansy fearfully as they continued to stare at Hermione's tiny figure.

"Dunno," he snapped back at her, annoyed that she was asking such stupid questions.

"We should just throw her out or something," Pansy whined. Draco contemplated it…he wouldn't mind throwing Granger out of the room at all, but seeing as there was only two minutes left to snog anyway and the chance that Granger might see them and recognize them and report them…

"I dunno, Parkinson, she could report us if she saw us," said Draco, "Maybe we should just leave her here and go somewhere else."

"But then we can't, you know, Draco," Pansy whined, causing Draco to gag.

Damn, she noticed.

"What's wrong, Drakie-poo? You don't want to…_do it_, today?"

As soon as she started using the word 'Drakie-poo', he knew he had to find a way to get himself, and himself only, out of there. But how?

He walked back toward the door and opened it, hoping with all hope that someone would be walking by, Filch even, so they'd get caught.

Anything was better than Parkinson and Granger in the same room.

He ignored Parkinson and headed toward the door, opening it and cautiously peering out.

Luckily enough, a person seemed to be walking by. Two people…and they were definitely a good two people.

He slipped out of the door and prepared himself to do something he'd never done before…

Ask for _help_…from a Gryffindor.

"So anyway-"

"Hey! Hey, Riley!" Riley squinted, and to her surprise, Draco Malfoy was ambling up to her with a pleading look on his face.

Definitely not an ordinary everyday sort of thing.

"Yes?" she inquired hesitantly as he reached her, giving Ginny a disgusted sort of once over before adding lightly,

"Weasley."

"Yes?" Riley asked, completely confused and a little angry at how he had just treated Ginny (who was beet-red at the moment, his once-over didn't seem to make her very happy at all).

"I…well, I…" he began, seemingly having a tough time with it.

"Spit it out," Ginny hissed, glaring at him like he was something on the bottom of her shoe. He scowled back at her.

"I need…your help," he finished lamely, wincing. He couldn't believe he had just '_asked for help_'. It wasn't the Malfoy way.

Riley certainly didn't either.  
As soon as she regained normal speech, though…

"What with?" she asked, her shock finally wearing off a bit. _Note to self: Draco Malfoy is definitely SURPRISING_, she added in her head before he spoke.

"Well, me and Parkinson were, well, uh, _talking_ a bit earlier, and we happened to have stumbled into the Room of Requirement over there and we found the most peculiar little bundle on the ground in there…smelled right terrible, too, anyway, it turned out to be the Mu- I mean, Granger."

Riley's face fell a little bit about the news of Hermione being smelly (she didn't believe it to be true of course, she was just perturbed at how he had insulted her _and_ Ginny already), but mostly took on an upset expression.

"Hermione, asleep? Oh my goodness, something terrible must have happened, is she all right?" she asked him worriedly. He shrugged, not knowing quite what to say. Ginny growled at him and grabbed the first-year by the arm and they rapidly headed to the Room of Requirement. Draco smirked to himself before turning and watching them throw a screaming Pansy Parkinson out of the room.

Ten minutes later, Madam Pomfrey was fussing over an awake (and terribly baggy-eyed) Hermione Granger in the hospital wing, who really, besides looking tired, seemed quite fine. Riley, Harry, Ginny and Ron were all there, each waiting for Madam Pomfrey to say Hermione could go.

And to everyone's surprise, Draco Malfoy stood in the corner, watching the display intently. Madam Pomfrey was trying to force Hermione to eat something, and she was declining, claiming to not be hungry, while the others were pleading that Madam Pomfrey let her go.

"Come on, Madam, she's fine, look at her! She really just wants to go back to class-"

"Yes, she just had a bit of an overload from her classes, that's all-"

"And besides, she says she doesn't want any so she really doesn't-"

"GUYS!" shouted Riley. All fell silent. In the corner, Draco continued to watch.

"I think maybe that Hermione would like to tell Madam Pomfrey herself and perhaps the rest of us, now knowing that Hermione is fine, should get back to class," Riley said calmly. The others looked at Hermione's pleading face and nodded in agreement before heading out the door. Riley was just behind them when Hermione spoke groggily.

"Oh, by the way, Riley, I have these books, they're on pureblood lineage. I checked them out of the library for you, just give them back to me when you're finished." Hermione handed her a stack of thick volumes before smiling and turning back to her persistent nurse.

"Thanks," Riley said before turning around and exiting the hospital wing, only to be stopped yet again by noneother than Draco Malfoy (wearing his infamous smirk yet again) himself.

"Here, let me help you with those," he said, taking the heavy load of books out of her hands and into his arms. She looked at him with shocked eyes.

"So," he began as they walked along, "Books on pureblood lineage, eh? Wonder what could have gotten you to take a look at these."

"Oh, I think you know," she said shrewdly before rolling her eyes at him, "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Ah, but it's break," he said smugly, still smirking at her.

"I see," she replied coldly.

"No need to be caustic," he said, raising his eyebrows. She sighed at him before taking her books out of his hands and smiling grimly at him.

"Look, Draco, I'm no idiot. I'm twelve years old for starters, and you're sixteen. Not only is that a great stretch for you, but it's just plain disgusting. I admitted to thinking you good-looking, but you trying to play around with my emotions is not only disgusting and a futile attempt to make yourself feel better about yourself, it's just a waste of time. Now kindly get out of my way."

Draco Malfoy stood with his mouth hung open, shocked.

Riley rolled her eyes again and pushed past him, finally being able to make it to her next class. Fifteen minutes later when the bell rang signifying the end of break, Draco Malfoy still stood there.

Madam Pomfrey sat at her desk in the hospital wing, thinking hard. Hermione Granger was not one of those girls who took missing class lightly, especially for a quick morning nap. So the girl's current situation truly puzzled the old woman. There seemed to be nothing wrong with her health except for the fact that she ate too little. She was skin and bones, that one! But the girl was Muggleborn, after all…perhaps…

Madam Pomfrey pulled a book of Muggle diseases out from underneath her desk and began to read. Perhaps she could find what was wrong, if there was anything wrong at all…

Perhaps…

Hermione Granger sighed sadly as she was finally released from the hospital wing. She had missed all of her morning classes, lunch and now only had Double Potions! What a way to end the day…good thing Madam Pomfrey had forbidden her to go back to class and had forced her to agree to stay in bed…she really didn't feel like listening to Malfoy's taunts of Mudblood and hearing Snape jar on and on that she was an insufferable Know-it-all.

She sighed again as she reached the Fat Lady, whom in turn looked at her curiously and with concern.

"Are you all right, my dear? You look a bit peaky!"

"Fine, thanks," muttered Hermione before saying the password, "_Spew_."

As she entered her room, she flopped down on the bed in the clothes she had been wearing since the day before.

Hermione herself was distraught by her own behavior. She didn't even know how she had gotten into the Room of Requirement. She had concluded that she was half-asleep or something and had walked by three times, desperate enough for a place to rest and had created her own sort of sleeping room. But that was something _very_ un-Hermione like to do, after all. She had come back late from the library so many times and had never had that happen to her. What had made this time so different?

It must have been her diet. Hadn't she read something about diets having strange effects on people? Did that mean she should stop? Hermione took care in lifting herself off the bed and looking in Parvati's mirror.

To her horror, the thing in the mirror she saw was…_her_. Those hips and that stomach, all hanging over, the fat everywhere was just…just…_disgusting_. Hot, salty tears fell from her eyes as she saw herself, obese and mortifying, and she closed her eyes, willing to block the image out and she stumbled back, sobbing, as she fell back on her bed.

After five minutes of wrenching and crying, she managed to control herself. As her breathing steadily slowed, she hiccuped and concluded in her mind that she couldn't stop, no matter the consequences. Besides, it was the only way Ron would ever love her, and the only way she could ever love herself again.

Later that night at dinner, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Riley all sat at a more private end of the dinner table, discussing the Gryffindor girl who was now the talk of the school. Looking up at the staff table, one could even tell that the teachers were speaking of it. Dumbledore and McGonagall both looked grave as they huddled together whispering, while Snape looked bored as a concerned Professor Sprout spoke into his ear.

Hermione's friends themselves were quite anxious.

"I don't know what's gotten into her," said Ginny sadly, "She usually tells me everything." She glanced at Riley suspiciously.

"Would _you_ have anything to do with this?" Riley looked offended.

"Of course not!" she said defensively, "I was with _you_ this morning, and I admit to not being the happiest little first year around but I did nothing to Hermione that was wrong! Although," she began guiltily, "I think it might have been partly my fault."

"Uh huh," said Ginny coldly, "Keep talking."

"Come on, Ginny, lighten up," said Ron moodily.

"Go on," said Harry politely, leaning in to hear the first-year better.

"Well, yesterday she offered to help find some books for me because she was going to the library anyway, and I think she must have been out late and stopped in the Room of Requirement and fell asleep," said Riley ashamedly.

"Oh, well that's your typical Hermione," said Harry, patting her comfortingly on the shoulder, "I bet you couldn't talk her out of it. Even if she hadn't gone for you she would have gone anyway. I'm just wondering what could have made her so tired."

"Stress overload," said Ginny after giving an apologetic look to Riley, "Hermione's probably overdoing it again."

"Great, another repeat of third year," muttered Harry.

"What happened third year?" asked Riley curiously. Harry raised his eyebrows and coughed nervously into his napkin.

"It's a long story, we'll tell you later," he replied quickly. Riley frowned. It was a little _too_ quickly.

"So Ron, what's with you?" asked Ginny looking at her brother whom was picking at his plate, a feat he could never accomplish.

"Nothing," he said before getting up and leaving the table.

Harry sighed.

"Why is sixth year so weird? I thought _I'd_ be the moody one."

The two remaining girls laughed, one of them understanding it's true meaning and the other laughing at the joke.

And a pale blonde watched them from afar.

Ron Weasley entered through the portrait hole silently and to his surprise, found an empty common room say for Hermione Granger sitting in front of the fire with an open book in her lap.

Well, the open book part wasn't surprising.

"Hey Ron," she said, smiling weakly. From a distance, she looked frail to him. Hmm, he thought, must be the light of the fire.

"Hey," he said, nervously shoving his hands in his pockets as he cautiously walked over to her. He breathed out deeply. He could do this, all he had to remember was what Harry told him…

It's just Hermione.

He sat next to her on the couch and returned her smile. There were a few moments of silence before Ron spoke again.

"What're you reading?" She held up her book.

"A fantasy novel called _A Wrinkle in Time_, by a woman named Madeleine L'Engle. It was one of my favorites before I knew I was a witch because it was so…believable before I knew about the wizarding world." She paused, and he watched her, still unable to tear his eyes away from her face.

"I stopped reading fantasy books after I knew," she said, sighing, "They lost their appeal. But lately, I've needed a world I can escape into, and this is my refuge for now." She gave him a little half-smile and closed the book.

Ron continued to watch her as she stared into the fire.

"Hermione," he said softly.

She looked at him.

"Are you all right?" he asked, concern edging into his ocean blue eyes.

Hermione didn't answer for a while but stared into his eyes, wishing he would stop being just a friend and seeing her as the girl of his dreams, pretty and not fat and charming and desirable.

What she didn't know was that he already did.

"Yes, Ron, I think so," she said, though she knew she wasn't, "Today was just an off day, I guess." He nodded, his face inching just a bit more closer to hers.

"Listen, Hermione," he said, "I was wondering if you-"

TBC…

That is, if you guys review.

Hehe…

Until you review,

Venus725

P.S. REVIEW!

Luv ya lots.


	8. Mind Over Matter

Title: Hermione's Secret

Author: Venus725

Summary: Hermione, now sixteen, is struggling with the way she looks. Over the summer her father glances at her eating and say she eats too much junk food. He really only means it in a dentistry, too much candy way, but Hermione starts to feel fat. When she gets to Hogwarts, her grades start slipping, she becomes stressed, and she is always bitter. Who else can help her but Harry, and her longtime crush, Ron? Or can they get to her at all as she suffers through bulimia?

Genre: Drama/Action/Adventure

Rating: PG-13 for adult situations and adult language

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and if I did I would be eternally grateful. I also don't own the lyrics to the song used in this chapter, they belong to Amy Lee of Evanescence.

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long. So anyway, this chapter is very weird and I daresay a little long as well, but I hope you enjoy it. There are a lot of things covered in this chapter and I know I left you at a cliffie last time so maybe to refresh your memory you should look back and see what happened last time…or better yet, I'll put it right here! Okay, I'll do that but first be warned, this chapter delves deeper into little Miss Riley's past and even more deeper into what Hermione and Ron are going through…somewhat together. **Also, there is graphic language in this chapter that, although is in Arabic and Hebrew, is still graphic. Let me know if it offends you.** Thanks are at the end of the chapter, read on!

LAST TIME:

_Ron continued to watch her as she stared into the fire. _

"Hermione," he said softly.

She looked at him.

"Are you all right?" he asked, concern edging into his ocean blue eyes.

Hermione didn't answer for a while but stared into his eyes, wishing he would stop being just a friend and seeing her as the girl of his dreams, pretty and not fat and charming and desirable.

What she didn't know was that he already did.

"Yes, Ron, I think so," she said, though she knew she wasn't, "Today was just an off day, I guess." He nodded, his face inching just a bit more closer to hers.

"Listen, Hermione," he said, "I was wondering if you-"

And NOW, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, THE CHAPTER!

Chapter 7

Mind Over Matter

A cool breeze filtered into the 5th year Gryffindor girl dorms, calming Ginny Weasley to a state of relaxation. It was nearly four in the morning and she still hadn't fallen asleep, due to being worried about her poor brother and the seemingly lost girl he had his heart set on. Ginny's eyes fluttered closed and as she was just about to fall asleep…

A bloodcurdling scream pierced the night.

**…**

**……**

**…**

_"Listen, Hermione," he said, "I was wondering if you-" All of a sudden, Hermione felt a wretch in her stomach, and her eyes rolled dangerously into the back of her head…she saw white light, and all of a sudden, she was vomiting atop Ronald Weasley. _

Her best friend, and the boy she was in love with. As soon as she finished retching, she started to cry and fled from the room before Ron could say a word…Hermione herself was running up the stairs, into her dorm room, only to stop in front of her mirror and see that disgusting image of her obesity plague her once again, the big, soulless brown eyes boring into her own, and her own mouth whispering quietly how pitiful and homely she was…

Hermione awoke from her nightmare to a scream. Startled, she bolted up, cold sweat pouring down her neck to her chest. She blinked her eyes, trying to adjust them to the darkness that surrounded her.

"Did you hear that, Parv?"  
"Yeah, I did," replied the shaky voice of Lavender Brown, who in turn looked to Hermione's bed.

"Hermione?" she asked frightfully.

"We have to see what's going on," said Hermione quietly back, emerging from her four-poster and making her way down into the hallway of the girls' dormitories, the remaining girls of her dorm behind her. As they crept through the hall, they met up with the 5th years, at the head, Ginny.

"Hermione," she said, "What's going on?"

"I have no idea," Hermione said in turn, "I think it came from the 1st years…"

A look of worry overcame Ginny's face and all of the years besides 1st headed to the aforementioned dormitory.

Hermione was the first to go in.

**…**

**……**

**…**

"Daddy?" asked a pretty little brunette girl as she searched the crowd of Jerusalem for her father. Her eyes searched and searched for what seemed like hours, and yet, she did not find her father. Where was he? Why had he left her? Tears of anguish consumed the little girl. Where WAS he? She thought too many times to count as she walked around the tan streets, looking for any sign of her father. After going in circles for a while, the little six year-old decided to take another route…a darker one.

She strayed from the bright streets of tourists and vendors and headed down a shadowed alley she had seen her father glance into earlier. Once she left the crowded streets, silence inhabited the air and despite Israel's warm temperature, the little girl felt a shiver run down her spine.

She reached the end of the alley, which opened into a small dead-end. There in the shadows was a dark figure lying on the ground. The little girl, frightened, cautiously made her way over to it…

She reached the bundle.

She screamed as she saw a dark man, a Palestinian man that she had seen her father talking to her earlier that day, lying there, blood seeping from his mouth and his eyes wide and hateful.

"**Boos teezee, anasi! Cus! Chraa! Charra alaik! Katha ath nan cus!**_" cried the man, deeply in pain…his eyes were rolling into the back of his head over and over again, and his dirty words were slurred. The little girl knew not what he was saying, only that she was not meant to hear it. So, she ran. _

She ran from the man, out of the alley and back into the crowded streets of the light.

And she was met with more blood…more death.

There lay her father on the ground, in the middle of a chaotic crowd of Jews, a Palestinian man standing over him in triumph, a blade in his dirty hand and a leer on his face. Her father grimaced, not seeing her, and turned to the man, out of breath.

"**Inahl rabak ars ya choosharmuta!**_" he yelled with his last bit of strength before he dropped to the ground, only able to take shallow breaths. The man pushed people in the crowd out of his way and ran before the authorities could get there. The girl ran up to her father, tears pouring down her face... _

"**'Ab!**_" cried the little girl, her face red and wet, her eyes wide and frightened. The girl's father saw her in his last moments and smiled. _

"**Bayith, 'ahab._" And his head rolled onto the ground, his eyes closing for eternity._**

And his head rolled onto the ground, his eyes closing for eternity. 

Riley screamed.

"What's going on?" asked Michelle Deerfield, awakening from her slumber. Riley Wenslen, the odd girl with the bed next to hers was flailing in her bed, eyes shut tightly and sweating, kicking and screaming violently in an odd language. Michelle rubbed her eyes to see better just as the door to the first-years dormitory burst open, revealing all the other Gryffindor girls at Hogwarts gaping at the scene before them. At the head was Hermione Granger, one of the prefects. Michelle smiled sheepishly at the gaunt 6th year, whom ignored her and proceeded to Riley's bed.

"Riley!" shouted Hermione worriedly, watching her little friend scream and cry, obviously having a terrible nightmare. What had happened to her…?

"_'ABAD! 'ABAD! 'ABAD_!" screamed Riley.

"RILEY!" Hermione cried back in vain, finally resorting to shaking the small girl from her dream.

Riley stopped flailing and her body calmed as her eyes fluttered open, wide in horror. 

"Hermione?" she whispered, peering at the older girl through the darkness.

"Riley," replied Hermione, her eyes full of worry, "What happened?"

**…**

**……**

**…**

In sad silence did Ronald Weasley stare. Why had she left him so quickly? Why had she fled from her friend?

His thoughts were thinking of Hermione Granger, as usual, of course. He knew she must have been embarrassed, but why had she left so abruptly? Sure, it was a little disgusting being thrown up on, but this was Hermione, after all…it's not like he was someone to be nervous around to her.

Or, was he? That thought was something he pushed away quickly. He didn't want to get his hopes up.

He sighed. Why had she thrown up anyway? A sick notion of her throwing up because she had realized what he was about to ask her had already plagued his thoughts many times today but he knew him asking her to go somewhere more private with him wasn't enough to make Hermione throw up only bile onto him. Was she sick? She had been very gaunt the past few weeks…distracted…more quiet then usual…and then that sleeping incident the other day…

He needed to find out was wrong. He couldn't be selfish and think about himself; he had to think about her.

Considering that, he wondered how he would get her to talk to him. Ever since last night, she had been avoiding him. She hadn't come to breakfast this morning and she had not sat next to him in Charms or History of Magic, but between Harry and Lavender, her eyes focused on the teacher as always. He knew it had to do with last night, and also maybe because of Riley's little outburst last night.

He found that to be an extremely odd event as well. Riley would not tell what she had been dreaming of and wouldn't allow anyone to know what she had been screaming, either. She had told everyone that it was kind of them to be concerned about her, but she was fine, just having a bad nightmare was all. However, many, including Ron, believed otherwise.

He had rather liked Riley from the beginning. Maybe it was because she reminded him of Hermione, maybe not, but she was a knowledgeable little girl that was somewhat friendly. He felt like she was another Ginny after the incident last night, like her older brother and she needed to be protected. He was curious about her past…did it have anything to do with her outburst? He was also pondering the fact that she spoke with Malfoy. He was resorting to thoughts of Malfoy causing her nightmares. If it had been that git, he would see to it that he no longer was able to speak without squeaking like a little girl.

Ron sighed, scratching his head. At the moment he was in the 6th year boy dormitories, sitting on the windowsill and peering out at the slowly becoming dark grounds of Hogwarts. He had two Potions essays and an Astronomy chart to do, and he was sitting here. What would Hermione say? He chuckled for a moment before his dimples turned downward into another frown.

He stood, smoothing out any wrinkles in his shirt. He was going to talk to Hermione, one way or the other.

**…**

**……**

**…**

Riley Wenslen stared solemnly at the four books before her on the library table. She sighed in the silence of the night. The library was, of course, deserted. This place was slowly becoming her sanctuary, considering the fact that hardly many people ever came here.

She sighed again, running a hand through her let loose hair. She usually wore it in a ponytail, but right now she felt safer, more guarded, perhaps, with her messy mop of brown hiding her little face a bit. She wished she had a brush.

Last night had been terrible. She hadn't had any dreams like that since she had come to Hogwarts and she had surprised even herself after realizing what had happened. She found everyone's concern rather flattering but also undeniably irritating. And she knew that many others of the Gryffindor house, besides Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, were whispering about her. Then again, if she had been another person then herself, she would have probably whispered about her too.

Did that even make sense?

But why had it happened? Why had she suddenly begun to dream of that day again? Things had been going so well since Hogwarts, she was smiling and happy for quite some time! Why did her subconscious have to ruin it all?

Something snapped in the back of Riley's head as she stared at the books before her.

Was it…because of these books? These books on family lineage that she had been afraid to open yesterday, afraid of finding something else to haunt her dreams?

Perhaps. Perhaps her cowardice the day before had pushed the dream to resurface, more horrid then ever before. Because the dream last night was so real…she could actually _feel_ the warm tears that had been flowing freely down upon her face…

Well. She had to end it. She had to end this NOW. She could not be frightened over a few books that would probably only tell her what she knew!

Determined and not to mention a bit bitter, Riley flipped open the first book and began to read, searching for anything that could possibly relate to her or her supposed pureblood lineage.

Thanks a lot, Draco, she scoffed inside her head.

**…**

**……**

**…**

Ron was searching everywhere and he couldn't find Hermione! Where had she gone? He knew she wasn't in the library, he had checked there and had found a very touchy Riley, to which he immediately left alone. So where else would she be?

He fiddled with his fingers as he made his way up to the Astronomy Tower, hoping that she would be there, perhaps just wanting to look at the stars or something girly like that…then they could talk for awhile and it'd be so beautiful out just like her and he could lean over under the stars and tell her everything that had been in his mind since the Yule Ball…

He opened the door to the Astronomy Tower and was immensely disappointed to find Cho Chang and some Ravenclaw boy making out. He gagged and apologized, heading straight to look somewhere else. Maybe he would go and ask Harry to borrow the Marauder's Map…

**…**

**……**

**…**

After hours of searching throughout the four books Hermione had found for her, Riley had still found nothing.

It was possible that Draco had been lying to her. Toying with her. It was a very Malfoy thing to do…

Why hadn't she seen this coming? Why had she EVER believed that ridiculous crap that he had told her? She was no better than all the other girls he used! She growled like an angry, wounded cat and let her head fall onto the table into one of the open books. She sat there for a few moments, before something on the text of the book caught her eye…

The page she had been reading about had been a page about the Malfoys (she was certain that the family had something to do with hers before she had realized Draco's trick) and something about Draco's grandfather appealed to her…it read:

Cassius Malfoy's well-known best friend was a Jewish wizard by the name of Arieh Bartimeus, the legendary defeater of the dark curse Mortalitas Adveho In Volatilis Ala, or "Death Comes On Swift Wings", a curse that slowly ate away at the soul and flesh of a human being. The two's friendship was torn apart when Bartimeus chose light over dark instead of following Cassius in his beliefs in Muggle persecution. For more on the Bartimeus', see page 346.

Riley rapidly turned to page 346. The first page spoke more of Arieh Bartimeus. She lightly skimmed over the man's accomplishments before turning the page.

What she saw made her eyes grow wide.

There at the top of the page was a picture of Bartimeus's son. He was a handsome fellow, with an olive complexion and dark brown curls and chocolate eyes. He had a strong cleft chin and the smooth planes of his face were something no woman could resist. Underneath his photograph was his full name, birthdate and death date.

It read **Abraham Bartimeus**.

"So you finally believe me," said a silky voice from not too far behind her. Riley didn't need to turn to know who it was.

"How did you know?" she asked, disgust dripping in her question. From behind her, Draco Malfoy scowled.

"As said in the book, dear Riley, we are old family friends."

"We are not," she said stubbornly, "Your ancestors were evil. Your father is evil. _You_ are evil!" she said harshly, tears pouring down her cheeks. Draco grabbed a hold of her little arms and turned her to look at him.

"Call me whatever you like! It's your own father who's lied to you, told you he knew nothing of this world, the same world your mother knew of. You're a pureblood, Riley, and I thought it my duty to show you that."

"You're sick," she replied venomously, "Reveling in something so pathetic as what bloodline you're from! The best people in this place are not of Pureblood lineage at all. Why would you do this, if not to put me in pain?"

"As I said, it was my duty," Draco growled at her before releasing her. He straightened himself out and looked down at her small form sharply.

"All Purebloods should know what they are, Riley. Now, I saw a spark in you that I knew was not capable of coming from an ordinary Mudblood, and I investigated. I know many things about the Bartimeus clan, and to my somewhat surprise, you and your siblings are the last remaining pieces of it. You should be thanking me, after all."

"You disgust me," she said as if he were a piece of dung on her shoe. His eyes narrowed.

"You're a fiery one, aren't you? Need I remind you that only weeks ago you were positively head-over-heels-"

Riley interrupted him.

"Need I remind YOU, that YOU are an arrogant prick! Behind that disgustingly beautiful face is nothing but ugliness! No matter how handsome you may be on the outside, _Malfoy_, you are nothing but hideous on the inside!" She pushed past the sixth year, too angry to think about anything she had said. Draco Malfoy shrugged it off, figuring she'd be back in due time to become the faithful follower he had her planned as and headed toward the Slytherin Common Room.

Still on the table Riley had been sitting at was the book, lying open. The picture of Abraham Bartimeus was noneother than Abraham Wenslen.

But why?

**…**

**……**

**…**

Ron Weasley panted heavily and looked at his watch. It was nearly eleven and he still hadn't found Hermione.

And there was only one last place to look…

The room he stood in front of…the Room of Requirement.

Earlier that day, Hermione Granger had sought solace in the room aforementioned by Ronald Weasley. She had paced in front of the doorway three times, not knowing what she needed, but thought hard about everything that had been happening, what with Ron and her diet…

And had come to an empty white room, say for the same cot she had slept on not too long ago and a Muggle CD player with a CD already inside.

And now, as Ron Weasley opened the door, he felt a shiver go up his back.

He stepped inside.

The inside of the room made him feel like he was in a child's paradise, almost. Music from who knows where was playing loudly and in a field of some sort of white plant was Hermione, he knew it, but he could not see her anywhere.

I linger in the doorway…

Of alarm clock screaming

Monsters calling my name

Let me stay

Where the wind will whisper to me…

Ron felt a breeze surround him, almost saying to him…"_Find her…"_ Or was it his imagination?

Where the raindrops

As they're falling tell a story

In my field of paper flowers

And candy clouds of lullaby…

Ron looked up to see puffy pink clouds float across a purple sky-like ceiling and glanced down at the ground. He felt one of the white flowers. Were they…paper?

I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple sky fly over me…

Don't say I'm out of touch

"_You're out of touch_," came a whisper from the center of the room. Ron didn't know how he had heard such a soft thing over the blaring music, but he roughly started making his way toward where the noise came from…

With this rampant chaos-YOUR reality

I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge

The nightmare I built my own world to escape

In my field of paper flowers

And candy clouds of lullaby…

I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple sky fly over me…

Ron was getting closer and closer to the center of the room, and somewhere in the distance he could see something brown amidst the white…

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming…

Ron thought he heard a soft scream emit from the girl he knew he was approaching, for he knew it was her now, he had seen her calm face, eyes closed partly, her mouth whispering the words of the song…

Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights

Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming

The goddess of imaginary light…

"HERMIONE!" Ron shouted. He finally reached her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her to him. He closed his eyes because hot tears were threatening to fall, and pressed her frail body to his, burying his face into her neck.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" he whispered, "What's happened to you?"

He pulled his face away from her neck and looked around.

The paper flowers, the music, the clouds…all of it was gone. The room was pure white, and he was holding a sleeping yet cold Hermione Granger in his arms.

His attention turned back to the beautiful girl currently in a position he had dreamed about for years. Her chocolate curls framed her porcelain face, spread out all around them. Her dark eyelashes fell softly on her cheeks, and her crimson lips were shut in a relaxed fashion. Slowly, Ron leaned down and brushed his lips with hers before pulling away. A tear ran down his freckled cheek and he ignored it, lifting her up easily (too easily? He wondered) to take her back to the common room.

He himself had no clue as to what had just happened.

…and he was going to find out.

**………………………………………………………………………………...**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME THEN! REVIEW!**

**Thanks:**

**Starbucks730:** You bet! I love cliffhangers, they rock. And now, I have updated. Thanks for the review!

**Barbiegurl676:** Haha, Riley and Draco? Well, I will tell you that they will be together in a certain way but not anything near ROMANTIC. Sorry, but that'd be too Mary-Sue ish. However, I think you might like their relationship as it progressed. I've always been a person who thought Draco needed to be used for fanfiction because he could be used in so many ways and I think this one is my more "badass" Draco, whilst in my other stories he's kind of lame. Anyway, thanks for the review!

**Tigger2025643119:** Haha, thanks! Sorry it's been taking so long…I will now hang my head in shame.

**Nicole:** It's sad to hear that you relate to the subject. If you ever need to talk, do not hesitate you to email me. Thanks for your review and I'm glad you like it!

**Cris Wealsey:** Did you like how Riley abhors him now? Lol, but seriously, the two's relationship (Riley and Draco's) will be a weird one…a series of highs and lows, if you will. I can't wait! But then this story is more about Hermione, and I think in this chapter she's getting a little kookier...well, more depressed. As for Ron, I think he accomplished a lot in this chapter. Maybe he'll accomplish even MORE next time…hmm. We'll have to wait and see, now won't we? Thanks for the review!

**Beliveia:** Thanks for the review! That's so nice!

**Michelle:** Hey, thanks for reading it. You made my day!

**Imapunkfreak:** Thanks! Yeah, Ron's a sweetheart…

**LittleBlackAngel:** Hey thanks for correcting me! Sorry, I was told that anorexia was not eating at all and that bulimia was a mixture of throwing up what you eat and sometimes not eating. Anyway, she's going through an eating disorder. I'm glad you like it!

**EverwoodADDICT:** Oh, I'm sorry! Happy late b-day!

**Drakulya:** Yeah, weird, eh? I think he's more OC this time. Thanks for the review!

**Thanks to everyone for their lovely reviews, they made my day!**

**Also, to see a good Hermione/Ron pic, go here:**

** a great fanart place with exceptionally drawn pictures by Starlette. Just go to HP fanart, page three, number 4, and it's a great pic of our dear Ron and Hermione! There are also many others that are awesome too!**

**Anyway, please read and review!**

**Venus725**


	9. No More Hiding

Title: Hermione's Secret

Author: Venus725

Summary: Hermione, now sixteen, is struggling with the way she looks. Over the summer her father glances at her eating and say she eats too much junk food. He really only means it in a dentistry, too much candy way, but Hermione starts to feel fat. When she gets to Hogwarts, her grades start slipping, she becomes stressed, and she is always bitter. Who else can help her but Harry, and her longtime crush, Ron? Or can they get to her at all as she suffers through bulimia?

Genre: Drama/Action/Adventure

Rating: T for adult situations and adult language

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter.

A/N: Well, this is a pretty decent chapter, I think. I would really like more feedback on this story, but hey, you get what you get. Hopefully now that school's out I can get this done before Book 6 so there aren't any spoilers…please review!

Chapter 8

No More Hiding

Hermione Granger awoke late the next day, her mind confused and befuddled. As she opened her eyes, the bright light coming from the windows of the hospital wing stung them and she groaned she realized where she was.

"It's about time, I'd say," she heard a familiar voice to her right say. She smiled and blinked a few times before turning and seeing Harry Potter beaming at her.

"Harry?" she asked.

"You bet," he said, running a hand through his hair as he looked down at her in concern, "Riley and Ginny have class, so they aren't here, Ron had to finish an essay for Flitwick real quick before Charms, so I'm here."

"What time is it?" she asked, sitting up a little too fast, causing her to feel a bit light-headed.

"About half past one or so. It's break right now for me and Ron, but like I said, he had to finish his essay," Harry replied, still staring at her. She knew what he wanted and she wanted to avoid explaining. She didn't even know what had transpired after she had…fallen asleep.

"Who…brought me here?" she asked him quietly.

"Ron," he said, "He found you and carried you here." Hermione resisted the blush at the image of Ron, her hero, carrying her to the hospital wing. That was silly and she knew it, for heaven's sake.

Neither said anything for a few moments as Harry continued to peer at her while she looked at her fumbling, thin hands.

"Hermione," he asked seriously, "What's wrong?" Hermione didn't know how to answer his question, so she ignored it for a moment while she thought of a reasonable excuse. However, he continued on.

"You haven't been you lately, Hermione. You're changing, everyone sees it happening. Almost like you're overworking yourself again, except your grades aren't improving."

"How did you know about th-?" she started, but he interrupted her.

"Dumbledore told me," he said swiftly, "And not only that, but you look sick and disturbed. Are you sleeping at night? Are you eating right? You're thinner than you've ever been and you're always tired."

Hermione couldn't help but feel a surge of pride at his mention of her weight, and a small voice in her head whispered something, but it was so faint she didn't understand it. However, when she looked up into Harry's worried emerald eyes, she felt sick again.

"Harry…" she started, "You've got to understand that we're all getting older and that we all change. I think the only problem is that I might be overworking myself a little too hard."

"Then stop," he said sternly but with care, his eyes pleading with hers, "Promise that you'll stop."

Hermione was on the verge of tears as she realized what she was about to do, her mind battling against her, telling her it wasn't right, but her repeating over and over again that it was the only way…

"I promise, Harry," she lied, as he stepped closer to her and embraced her like the brother he was to her. She held back the tears as they let go of each other and Harry stepped back, smiling that boyish grin of his.

"Good," he said happily, "I have to get going. Someone will be in later to see you, all right?" she nodded as he walked towards the doors, looking back once more to smile at her.

She didn't have the strength to return it.

00000

Draco watched her intently as she refused to look at him that day at lunch. His cold eyes bore through her little body, searching for a weakness he could use. She certainly was a feisty little girl, that was for sure. So young, but so unpredictable. Adoring him once, thinking that she hated him the next. He smirked. How very wrong she was…

Meanwhile across the hall, sat Ron and Ginny Weasley. Harry had just left to go sit with Hermione until lunch and break was over, and Ginny was giving Ron a look as he played with mashed potatoes.

Now, Ron Weasley was never a child that played with his food. Oh no, he was more of a quick eater, always wanting a bit more. Not as gluttonous as Vincent Crabbe or Gregory Goyle, per se, but he was definitely not shy when a plate of edible items were in front of him. So, it was rather odd for him to be unconcerned about the potatoes on his plate. As his sister, Ginny decided to bring it up, even though she already knew what was troubling him.

"Ron," she said. He didn't respond.

"Ron," she said a bit more loudly. He jumped, his fork clattering to the floor. His cerulean eyes looked frantically around the room for a moment before they acknowledged her.

"Yeah Ginny? Geez, you almost gave me a heart attack!" he said, stealing Parvati's unused fork.

"Sorry," said Ginny, not sounding sorry at all, "Not hungry?" Ron looked down at his plate for a second and then looked back up.

"Not…really," he said, trying to sound defensive.

"Uh huh," Ginny said skeptically, "Aren't mashed potatoes your favorite?"

"Actually, no, I prefer baked potatoes," he said stubbornly.

"Oh come off it, Ron, I know what you're upset about!" Ginny said impatiently.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said wearily, his eyes traveling back to the unconsumed potatoes.

"Yeah, right. Sure," she said, rolling her eyes, "I know that you're concerned about Hermione."

"And why shouldn't I be?" he asked angrily, his blue eyes bulging, "I'm her best friend! Got a problem with me caring about her?"

"That's just it, Ron. You _care_ about her. But not in the way that you claim." Ron's eyes grew wider.

"What has Harry told you?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Ugh, please Ron, Harry didn't need to tell me anything, I already knew. _Everyone_ knew that you were in love with her."

Ron was absolutely speechless. Was his sister right? Did…_everyone_ know that he had feelings for Hermione? Was it that obvious? And was that a good or a bad thing?

"Listen, Ron," Ginny said, her tone becoming a bit nicer, "You have no idea what to do about what Hermione's going through, whatever that may be. But you aren't the only one worried. It's not even that, it's just that you should get your balls together and do something about your feelings. She gets released tonight and it's a Hogsmeade weekend in two days. Ask her to accompany you and make your move! Even if she's not interested, it's Hermione. You just have to remember that she's your best friend and cares about you in at least one way."

Choosing to ignore his sister's insult at his manhood, he spoke tersely,

"And what if I get hurt?"

"There's always a chance of that happening. Always, no matter whom it's with or what's happening. But would you rather try and have something great or have something sting for a while, or always wonder what it could have been like?"

Ron didn't answer, to which Ginny sighed and patted his arm.

"If you aren't ready to tell her about your feelings, then at least do it to see what's wrong. She needs someone's help and I think that that someone should be you. After all…" she said softly, "You do love her."

"You're right, Gin," he whispered, "I do."

00000

Hermione looked around the dull room of the hospital wing, a bored expression on her face. Ginny had stopped by a few minutes ago to inform her that she had been excused from her classes for the whole day and that, since she already knew what was going to be talked about that day and had the assignments done already, she had nothing to worry about. Not to anyone's surprise, that news hadn't cheered Hermione up.

At the moment, she was waiting for Madam Pomfrey to give her the leave to go. She had to admit she was quite perturbed at the medi-witch at the moment, considering she had forced Hermione to eat a whole meal at lunch (it had almost made Hermione throw up). However, she was relieved to be getting out of this damned place and back to her studies.

Just then, the target of her impatience walked out of her office and over to her more then ready to leave patient.

"All right, dear, just one more thing and you can go," said Madam Pomfrey.

"What thing?" Hermione asked, desperately trying to sound polite and not as aggravated as she really was.

"Sit down, dear, we're going to have a chat." Hermione rolled her eyes and sat across from Madam Pomfrey, who cleared her throat and looked determinedly into Hermione's brown eyes with her own sharp green ones.

"I know what you're doing," she said swiftly, "And it needs to stop immediately."

Hermione was taken aback as she stared at her very stern companion. She couldn't speak. Luckily, Madam Pomfrey continued.

"Just because I am a witch does not mean I don't also know of Muggle diseases. You, my dear, are deadly close to the second level of bulimia. Bulimia is when a young girl or man, mostly girls such as you, believe themselves to be overweight when they are not. Instead of exercise and controlled dieting, they hardly eat or eat excessively and retch after meals. The disease is also called _bulimia nervosa_ and the _binge-purge syndrome_. It can be _fatal_, Hermione, if it isn't stopped _as rapidly as possible_. Do you understand what is happening to you, your mind, and your body?"

Hermione's mind started to function again as it rejected all of the information and evidence Madam Pomfrey suggested to her.

"Madam Pomfrey, with all due respect, the only thing wrong with me is that I've been overworking myself and not having time for meals as often as I should. I eat all the time and I _don't_ purposely vomit-"

"Nonsense," she snapped, interrupting her, "I have been a nurse for forty years and have seen this before, as unlikely as it is in the wizarding world. Do not try to convince me that I'm wrong when I know that I am right."

Hermione couldn't say anything, only stare at her with anger in her eyes, trying to mask her fear of her secret diet being found out.

"Well, _Madam_, you _are_ wrong," she said rudely, standing. The nurse's eyes narrowed for a moment, but then suddenly softened.

"Hermione, dear," she said sympathetically, "I know what's best. I've known you for six years, child, you are a bright, outstanding pupil and a wonderful girl. You must trust me, and you must know that if you do not stop, whether you think something's wrong or not, I will have to inform the Headmaster of your illness and you could be more hurt than you even know."

"Thank you for your concern, Madam Pomfrey, but I have to be going, you know, my studies and all," Hermione said curtly before departing. As she reached the doors, she heard the medi-witch faintly whisper,

"I'll be keeping a close eye on you."

Hermione mentally scoffed at all that Madam Pomfrey had said. Honestly, was it any of her business that she was going on a little diet? Certainly not! All she was there for was to take care of people who got in fights and accidents on the Quidditch field. She was not there to tell innocent people how to live their lives…

Hermione's crude thoughts of the nurse halted as she found herself in front of the Fat Lady.

"_Spew_," she stated as the portrait swung open. Hermione slipped through the hole only to be greeted by a fierce hug from Ginny Weasley.

"Whoa, Ginny, you just saw me!" she squeaked as the redheaded 5th year nearly crushed her bones.

"Yeah, and that bat wouldn't let me come near you, remember?" Ginny chuckled as she let go. Hermione gave her a weak smile and felt herself pulled into another embrace, this time, it was Harry Potter's black hair her face was pressed into. Although, she had to admit, his hug wasn't nearly as backbreaking as Ginny's.

"Good to have you back, Hermione," he said, patting her on the back before Ron was next. Hermione felt her heart leap into her throat as he held out his arms before he almost hesitantly wrapped them around her little waist. She closed her eyes as her hands went around his neck. Oh, how this felt so good…

"Good to have you back too, Hermione," he whispered, "Can we…talk later?" She opened her eyes and pulled back, nodding, before they both went over for a game of Exploding Snap with Harry and Ginny.

Later that evening, after three rounds of Ginny beating everyone at the game, Harry and Ginny said goodnight to Ron and Hermione. Ginny herself winked at Ron before leaving, whose ears turned a deep shade of magenta. Thank god Hermione hadn't noticed.

"So, Ron, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Hermione asked, smiling for the first time in what felt like ages. The time with her three best friends had really made her somewhat forget about eating, or the lack thereof. However, as Ron looked at her, she couldn't help but recall the memory of her throwing up all over him and the look of disgust on his face. And suddenly, she felt queasy and nervous. Her palms began to sweat and there was a tight feeling in her stomach as he looked at her. She silently prayed that he would not bring up the other night or how she was doing lately.

"Well, I was wondering…" he began, his azure eyes bright, "If you might want to come to Hogsmeade with me this weekend. Not with, you know…Harry and Ginny, but…just you and me." Hermione's eyes widened in surprise and her stomach's pain seemed to lessen. She grinned happily, nodding and saying,

"Of course, I mean…sure, that'd be a lot of fun." Ron smiled back at her, his eyes glowing with excitement.

"Er…well then," he said nervously, "I'll be off to bed…good night."

"Good night," said Hermione, as they both stood, staring at each other for a few awkward moments. Finally, they turned away from each other and headed up the stairs to each of their dormitories. However, they each looked back a fair few times, both undeniably happy with the outcome of the night.

00000

"It's useless! Utterly _useless!_"

"Oh come off it, Hermione! It is NOT useless!"

Today was Saturday in Hermione Granger's world, and also the day of her and Ron's…whatever it was. Currently, her and Ginny were searching for appropriate attire. And…to be quite frank, it was not going so well. Not going so well at all.

"There is absolutely nothing in my closet!" screeched Hermione, her eyes bulging. She was on the brink of tears and all over a silly outfit. Ginny observed her in her bra and underwear and noticed that she seemed to be getting thinner by the day. Not only did her ribs poke out, but her once toned legs seemed like a chicken's and her hips stuck out way farther than her stomach.

"You're a toothpick, Hermione. Now why don't you just wear the one I picked out for you?" Hermione looked up, her eyes red and puffy.

"You mean the shorter than short skirt? And the way too revealing jumper? Sorry, Ginny, I just can't _dress_ like that. Especially for _Ron_. I may like him…the way you know I do, but…it's not me!"

"Whoa, it's okay, it's okay," Ginny shushed her as tears began pouring down her face again, "I'll pick out something equally dashing but a little more conservative, all right? Now, let's see…"

Later that morning, Hermione met Ron in the common room, a smile plastered onto her face, her eyes no longer red and puffy. Ron had to admit that he was in awe of her as she walked gracefully down the steps.

She was wearing a tight (but not overly so) chocolate-colored long sleeve shirt made of a light material that matched her eyes exactly, which made it a great color for her skin tone. Besides that, she wore normal denim jeans that fit her well and some tan loafers. Her curly brown hair shined many different colors in the light from the window, and it seemed a bit tamer than usual. He couldn't tell if she was wearing makeup (she never wore any and he preferred it that way) but her smile was true and he immediately decided that he liked her appearance…a lot.

He himself had taken the time to look good, putting on a blue jumper that matched his eyes and beige pants. However, he knew he didn't look nearly as good as her, that was apparent.

As she reached him, he couldn't help but let his eyes wander to her lips. They were so red and looked so…ready to kiss…

"Ron?" He shook his head and moved his eyes back to hers.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"You bet," he said, smiling nervously.

"All right," she said, and they slowly began walking, first, out of the common room, and then towards the staircase, and then down it. It was silent for a while, neither speaking, until they reached the staircase and started to head down where all the other students could be heard already leaving.

"So, Hermione," said Ron, trying to act cool, "I'm kind of worried about Riley."

"Yeah, me too," Hermione replied, her brows furrowing, "Especially after her little nightmare the other night. I haven't told anyone, but I translated what she said the other day. Turns out she was screaming in Hebrew, and she was screaming the word 'no' over and over again."

"Wow," said Ron, who was a little taken aback, "I didn't think it would be that bad."

"It is though," Hermione said grimly, "And I'm planning to talk to her about it."

"Yeah," said Ron, running a hand through his hair, "I dunno, maybe I'm paranoid, but I have a feeling it all has something to do with Malfoy. I mean, I know you may think I'm only saying that because of all of our feelings toward each other, but…I dunno."

"Why do you say that?" asked Hermione curiously, looking him straight in the eye. All of a sudden, a million butterflies exploded in his stomach and he felt as if he had to clutch something so he wouldn't fall. They had been talking so far as friends, and nothing really had changed. He could handle that. But could he handle explosive butterflies?

Well…it had to be better than longing all the time.

"Well," he said, "I've noticed that she always sits with her back to him now, and then she said she talked to him the other day, and then…he's always staring at her at mealtimes. Have you ever noticed that?"

"No, I…hadn't," replied Hermione, her eyes glued to his. Her breath was short from her nervousness. She didn't know how it had happened, but as soon as their eyes had met, they were no longer just two best friends going to Hogsmeade. It felt like so much more, and it was making her incredibly uncomfortable. Her stomach, especially, felt tight and it was somewhat difficult to breathe. She tried hiding it, and it seemed to be working, because Ron went on.

"Yeah, I dunno…I just don't trust those looks he keeps giving her. There's definitely something up, I hope he hasn't hurt her. She's kind of like Ginny, so I guess I feel like I have to watch out for her. Then again, she's also like you too," he said thoughtfully, his eyes finally leaving hers. Hermione felt her heart drop at his words. It almost felt like he meant she was like a sister to him, and that was not what she wanted to be to him…still. He had asked her to this, hadn't he? She still had hope left.

"Anyway," Ron said, "You should bring up Malfoy when you talk to her. And if you can't find the time, then let me know, I'll do it." Hermione managed a smile.

"Why, that's very thoughtful of you, Mr. Weasley," she said teasingly.

To her delight, his ears turned a bit pink.

"Are you saying I'm not a thoughtful kind of guy?" he asked, mocking hurt.

"Oh no, of course not," she said sarcastically, grinning.

"Hermione, I'm hurt. I can't believe you would say something like that to one of your best friends," he said, trying to be serious. Before they both knew it, though, they smiled at each other and let out laughter. After a few moments, they both got silent again, neither looking at one another. It was funny how they could be totally fine, even _flirting_ with each other one moment, and then totally awkward the next.

"Well," said Ron, clearing his throat.

"Well," Hermione repeated, smoothing out a nonexistent wrinkle on her shirt as they reached the bottom of the stairs. The door was about twenty paces away, but they both stopped and looked at each other before quickly looking away. Finally, Hermione spoke.

"Really ready this time?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah," he said, putting out his arm, "Shall we?"

"Of course," Hermione said tensely. So, they linked arms, albeit hesitantly, and made their way out the doors toward the village.

00000

Well, that's that chapter. Yes, that was a cliffie, and no, you do not get to see what happens on their date until next time! Ha! Review! …Please.

Thanks:

****

Piinkiice: Well, I used a translating site, so I don't know if it came through…most of it as Arabic, however. I don't know, I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway. As for Hermione's POV in eating and food, that will definitely appear in the next chapter, not to worry. Thanks for the review!

****

Hpchick13: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Hope you liked this one too…

****

Tigger2025643119: Yes, I thought the song was appropriate. Hermione's a bit more sane in this one, however…anyway, glad you liked it. Thanks for the review!

****

Unheard screams: Glad you liked it. As for Riley and Malfoy, it's very complicated. They definitely won't be romantically involved, but they will have a very unusual relationship. However, no hate will be involved. Wow, I can't say anymore! I'm ruining it! Anyway, thanks for the review! You're right though, it is personality, not age…

****

Taintless: Yes, don't worry about the Hermione POV. It will definitely emerge, also, the me interrupting thing is pretty much gone. Not because of your review, but just because, as you said, it's an interruption. Did I say she was perfect once? That was me, oops. Hmm, well I'll change that soon enough because I wholeheartedly agree with you on that one. As for Riley and Draco, thanks for not judging and let me mention that they will **not** be romantically involved. She's a bit young, don't you think? Anyway, thanks for the review!

****

Cris Wealsey: Yep, Malfoy is an evil little toad, but I'm glad he's that way for this one. Anyway, thanks! Hermione's a lot better in this one, don't you think? Not for long, but…still! Anyway, I liked the song too, it was very appropriate. Also, thanks for the advice on Gabriel Garcia Marquez is, I'll definitely have to check him out. Thanks!

****

LiLbLueangeL1223: Thanks!

****

Shane: You bet I am! Hopefully it's done soon, and thanks!


	10. Disaster Born from Bravery

Title: Hermione's Secret

Author: Venus725

Summary: Hermione, now sixteen, is struggling with the way she looks. Over the summer her father glances at her eating and say she eats too much junk food. He really only means it in a dentistry, too much candy way, but Hermione starts to feel fat. When she gets to Hogwarts, her grades start slipping, she becomes stressed, and she is always bitter. Who else can help her but Harry, and her longtime crush, Ron? Or can they get to her at all as she suffers through bulimia?

Genre: Drama/Action/Adventure

Rating: T for adult situations and adult language

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Harry Potter. It'd be nice if I did, though.

Note: Well, that was a quick update, eh? Storm's a brewing in this one…hope you all like it…PLEASE read and review (especially the latter)!

Chapter 9

Disaster Born from Bravery

By the time they were out of the castle, the linking of the arms idea had been demolished and the awkward "stand a few feet away from each other" plan had taken over.

Silence was still prominent, and inside each of the two student's heads they were cursing themselves. Hermione couldn't help but think over and over again what a dimwit she was being, after all, she was _Hermione Granger_, conversation was never an issue for her, and Ron kept panicking that he would let out something stupid. Turns out, he did.

"So…weather's nice today," he blurted. Hermione jumped a bit, surprised by the sound and nodded tensely before looking up at the sky.

"Sure is," she said quietly, glancing at him and hoping he hadn't noticed.

"So…" she said in an attempt to break the silence, "How's quidditch going?"

Ron mentally sighed with relief. Quidditch was something he could talk about. However, he began to panic as he realized that Hermione didn't care for Quidditch. Was he supposed to talk about things that would bore her? Well, she had asked. He decided to go along…he wasn't ready to talk about anything major yet anyway, and this was a perfect conversation starter. Hopefully, it would have the power to break the ice.

"Pretty good," he said casually, putting his hands in his pockets as they continued to stroll towards the small village on the outskirts of the school's grounds.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied, "Harry's doing great as Captain, as you know, and Ginny's a good replacement for Angelina as Chaser."

"What about the other Chasers?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Well, we've got a boy and a girl. Boy's name is Geoffrey Canterbury, he's transferred here just this year from a small school in Scotland, and he's great, real fast. Then the girl is Larissa Frederickson, she's only a third year but she's decent and in time, I bet she'll be as good as Ginny or Geoff."

"Well, that's good to hear," said Hermione, "And what about the Keeping?" she asked playfully, smiling. Ron grinned back before answering.

"Well, the ruggedly handsome rogue we've got in _that_ particular position is doing _phenomenally_, of course," he said, winking at her. Hermione laughed, her eyes twinkling. Ron couldn't help but think just how pretty she looked when she did that…

"I bet," she said, taking him from his trance.

"Yep," he said, "So what about you? Are you getting enough study time in?" he asked jokingly. Hermione giggled and smacked him lightly on the side of his arm.

"Ronald!" she said, trying hard not to laugh and appear angry, "That hurts."  
"Oh, I'm so, so sorry," he said derisively.

The two walked on into Hogsmeade in light spirits, neither needing to make up any more "starting conversation". They chatted animatedly as they walked up and down the streets before they decided to go into the Three Broomsticks and have a mug of butterbeer. After all, fall was here and Halloween was the next week, so the air was a bit chilly.

Upon entering the pub, the two saw Draco Malfoy at the bar, his eyes roaming around the room unmercifully before giving up and going back to his drink.

"Wonder what he's so uptight about," commented Ron dryly.

"I just hope it has nothing to do with Riley," said Hermione.

"Well, it can't have been, unless he's a dimwit, which he is…first years aren't allowed to Hogsmeade," Ron said reassuringly.

"True," said Hermione.

"So, two butterbeers?" he asked, suddenly growing nervous again.

"Yes, please," she said before looking through her pockets.

"What are you doing?" asked Ron as he got in line, her following him, her mad search of her pockets still going strong.

"Looking for some galleons is all," she said, her eyes not leaving her waistline.

"Don't be silly, Hermione," he said, lightly pushing her towards a seat, "Go sit down, I've got this."

"Are you sure?" she asked cautiously, her eyes uncertain.

"Yes," he said firmly before turning back to get the drinks.

"All right," she said, sighing before sitting down.

Ron buying the drinks made everything just a tiny bit more awkward, Hermione thought as she sat down. After all, the male buying the luxuries during the outing made the outing perceived as a date. Was this a date?

Ron thought along the same lines as he paid for the butterbeers. He didn't care about buying them or anything, this was _Hermione_, after all, she had paid for stuff for him all the time, it's not like it mattered. But did the simple gesture turn their little…whatever it was into a date? Did they both realize that? Was it going to make it harder, knowing?

As Ron reached the table and set the mug in front of her, Hermione started to get a little queasy. Butterbeer was probably full of fat…should she drink it? Well, Ron _had_ paid for it…and it was only this once…she didn't want to appear as rude. And, it was a drink, it wouldn't be like she was stuffing her face, so she wouldn't appear a glutton either…

Slowly, she took a sip.

"Good?" he asked.

"You've had butterbeer before, Ron, I'm surprised you don't know the answer," she said jokingly. He chuckled.

"Yeah, it's just you seemed a little hesitant to drink it is all."

"Oh?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, you kind of looked at it funny before taking a gulp," he said casually as he took a drink of his own.

"Oh," she said, taking another sip, "Well, it's great, I didn't mean to be so strange."

"Oh no," he protested, looking at her straight in the eyes, "Not at all."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the look he was wearing. So…sweet, just like the butterbeer. Two good feelings at the same time, one from the drink, one from him…she definitely couldn't complain.

"So are we meeting up with Harry and Ginny later, or are we spending the whole day…well, like this?" asked Hermione awkwardly, shifting in her seat.

"Whatever you want to do," he said carefully, avoiding her eyes, "I mean, I think we should probably meet up with them later…"

"Good," Hermione said quickly, "Me too."

"Good," he said, "Later."

"Yeah, later," said Hermione. There was a sudden pause in the conversation where they both stared at each other, taking sips of their drinks involuntarily.

Finally, Ron, after battling himself inside his head for the few moments that seemed like hours in which silence occurred, spoke.

"So, Hermione," he began, trying to act cool again.  
"Mm hmm?" she asked.  
"I was wondering…er…well, the reason I asked you here…with me…was to talk to you about something," he said, his ears growing to be maroon.

"Yes," said Hermione, feeling as if she couldn't breathe.

"Well, I…" Ron started feeling the courage deflate from his chest. He couldn't do it…right now. He…was just going to ask what was wrong first. Then, she would see he was concerned, and then realize how much he cared about her…?

"I was wondering how you were, you know," he said. Hermione let out a breath, her heart slowly returning to its normal pace. This wasn't looking good.

"How I was?" she asked.

"Yes, well, I know that you've told Harry that it's all been overwork and stress, but I'm…really worried about you. I haven't seen you eat in what seems like weeks, you're always quiet and sort of out of the loop…you're always tired, and don't take this the wrong way, but you're not nagging everyone as usual…the other day I found you in the Room of Requirement with a strange song playing and you were cold. It scared me. What's wrong? What can I do to help? Is there something you need to tell me? Anyone, I mean…I'm here. I'm your best friend. You can trust me."

Hermione looked down at her mug, now unable to look him in the eyes. She should have known. She should have known that was what this whole thing was about…

"Hermione?" he asked, "Look at me. Please. Tell me what's wrong."

Hermione looked up, fire growing in her brown eyes.

"Nothing's wrong, _Ronald_," she said, "I…thought that this was…it doesn't even matter now. I thought that you understand about the way people change. Well, I'm changing. Nothing more is happening, nothing less. What's wrong with the Hermione now? I rather like her. All this rubbish about me not "being myself", well, the old Hermione wasn't satisfied, so the new Hermione is trying to improve. I thought you would accept me, but I guess not. Why is everyone trying to change me the way I don't want to be changed? I don't need it! And I don't want it!" she said venomously, her anger escalating as she stood, pushing the empty mug at him. His eyes were round with shock at her outburst.

"Hermione, I'm only trying to find out what's wrong-" he began.

She interrupted him.

"Nothing is _wrong_, _Ronald_," she repeated, her eyes narrowing, "You're _wrong_ for not noticing what I truly feel." With that, she began to walk away. He stood and followed.

"All I want to do is help," he protested at her retreating back.

She turned.

"I don't _need_ your _help_," she whispered coldly before she disappeared from the pub, not turning back.

…

……

…

Harry and Ginny continued to browse through the selections in Zonko's as it poured steadily outside. It was odd how a beautifully bright day had turned into a nasty spell of rain. But then, you could never really predict anything.

"I wonder where Ron and Hermione are," Ginny said thoughtfully as she made her way over to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I figured they would meet us a while ago," said Harry, his brows furrowing in worry, "I mean, the day's almost over. Where could they be?"

As if on cue, the door to Zonko's blew open, not because of the harsh wind, but because of Ron Weasley, who entered soaking wet. However, his face didn't look like it had gotten wet because of the rain.

"Ron, are you all right?" Ginny asked, rushing over to him, "Where's Hermione?" Ron looked up at her with hollow eyes.

"Something's not right," he said, "She…left. She's changed."

"Ron," Harry said, his eyes widening as he walked over to his best friend, "What's happened?"

…

……

…

Inside the castle, a girl with brown hair and brown eyes walked slowly up the Great Staircase, trying so hard not to cry. She hadn't gone straight back after leaving Ron…she had only left when it had started to rain, and as the result, she was soaked to the bone and freezing. She shivered as she reached the second floor and saw herself in the mirror.

Not only were her lips blue and her face paler than ever, but the same visage of her disgusting obesity was growing. Slowly, tears began to fall down her chubby face and her eyes dimmed. Without even thinking, she ran. She didn't think about where she was going, but her feet were taking her there. Finally, she reached the lavatories and once inside and checking that no one else was there, she threw herself on the toilet and began to retch. Over and over and over again…

…

……

…

On Monday, Hermione did not sit close to Ron. Nor did she sit with Ginny and Harry. She merely sat at a few seats from them, reading a book, her concentration focused on the words on the pages.

When Riley came down to breakfast, however, she sat right in the space in between Hermione and Ginny and smiled weakly at them both. This caused Hermione's attention to falter.

"Riley?" she asked.

"You bet," Riley said quietly as she took an apple from the bowl in front of her.

"Want one?" she asked, holding the shiny fruit at her.

"No thank you," Hermione said, turning away from the first-year.

"All right then," Riley replied. Something inside Hermione's head clicked.

"Good to see that _someone_ isn't trying to force me to do things," she muttered. The comment wasn't meant to be heard, but it was. Ron watched her with sad eyes before turning away and speaking to Dean.

"Riley, I've been meaning to talk to you," said Hermione, "About the other night."

"Oh?" Riley asked wryly, "Why's that?"

"It was odd and you know it," Hermione said firmly, "And something's troubling you. As a friend, I want to help out if I can. Now, is it something to do with Malfoy?"

Riley raised an eyebrow and stared at her 6th year friend for a few moments before opening her mouth.

"I dunno, Hermione. You haven't exactly let _your _friends know what's troubling you. Maybe it's because I'm…changing? Hmm? Yes, that's it. So, no, I don't _need_ your help."

Hermione's eyes widened at the little girl who spat insults in her face. How…dare she?

"Oh, I see what's going on here," Hermione said venomously, "You're listening to those who can't accept the fact that their dear Hermione isn't the same anymore. So, you want to shut me out? Refuse my friendship? _Fine_, have it your way then."

With that, she stood with her bag and her book and stomped out of the Great Hall.

Ron, Ginny and Harry all looked at Riley, surprised.

"What?" she said, "You don't think she'll realize what a fool she's being if we just sit back and do nothing, do you?" The three exchanged glances before Ron spoke.

"Guess not," he said quietly.

"All right then," Riley snapped.

…

……

…

As she walked through the hall down towards the dungeons for Potions, Hermione stopped off at the bathroom for a quick look in the mirror. She sighed upon seeing her wretchedly large face again and felt tears stinging her eyes, wanting to roll freely down her face. She held them back before going into a stall and sticking a finger up her throat, only to do what she had done yesterday, last night, and this morning…

…

……

…

Madam Pomfrey rarely left the hospital wing, but today was an exception. She was becoming increasingly more worried by the day about a certain Gryffindor girl.

At the moment, she was hiding in the shadows (not something easy for her to do, considering her lithe form was now nonexistent due to old age) watching Hermione walk down the hall, alone, to her next class. It was just after lunch, and she had stopped outside the bathroom and looked around before slipping in quietly.

Madam Pomfrey heard a few noises come from inside, but nothing more. However, when she emerged, her face was pale and somewhat sweaty. She started to walk again, but had to stop and lean up against the wall for a few moments before continuing. It seemed like she had been out of breath.

Madam Pomfrey knew exactly why…and was prepared to make it stop.

…

……

…

Riley sat quietly in the library again, only this time, she was reading the letter she had received from her mother earlier that morning. As her eyes skimmed the few pages written, she felt a pull in her heart.

_We know that we should have told you, that…your father should have told you, darling. As for the Malfoys and their son, they were not the ideal people we wanted to tell you. This, you knowing that your father was a Pureblood, won't change anything. I know you must be angry that we lied to you, but there was nothing to be done about it. We felt that it was better to tell you in time._

Why the secrets, you're wondering, darling? Why not just tell you? It's difficult to explain. Abraham, your father, had to change his name to live in protection. From the Malfoys, from all the other families that swore they would hurt him because he bore a name that made him easy prey. I don't know if you know, but your Grandfather was a good friend of Cassius Malfoy, young Draco's grandfather. They were best friends, but when asked to join the side of the dark, your Grandfather Arieh, refused and created something that would help destroy the darkness. This caused Cassius to grow angry with his supposed best friend. He vowed to kill all of your Grandfather's family only so that he could feel the pain that Cassius felt when Arieh betrayed him. This was why your father, when of age, changed his name to Wenslen and went under the identity of being a Muggle. Until then, he was safely protected by Dumbledore at school. Cassius and the rest of the Malfoys could do no more harm to him. The day your father died…was a horrible day. The men in the alleyway were assumed to be associates of the Malfoys, but it was never proved. I'm so sorry, my poor girl.

I must warn you that Lucius has it in for our family as well. He always did whatever his father wanted done and now that his father is dead, it worries me that young Draco knows. This is why I'm coming to the school soon to have a talk with Dumbledore about the necessary precautions. My darling, please forgive me. I love you, and I want you to be safe. I always have. I hope I have answered your questions and if not, I will see you soon.

Love,

Mama

Behind her, the dark figure of Draco Malfoy moved forward, his silver eyes glowing in the dimness of the room.

"You can't do it here, Draco," Riley whispered. He jumped, not knowing that she knew of his presence.

"You can't kill me here. You'll be caught and sent to Azkaban, so don't even make the effort," she said calmly, not turning around.

"I don't know what you're on about," he said dryly as he continued to walk towards her. She chuckled coldly and turned around.

"I hate you, you know," she said, her eyes empty, "I hate all that you are, all that you stand for…all that your family is."

"Is this supposed to affect me?" he asked, his eyebrow raising curiously.

"No," she said simply, "I just wanted to inform you."

With that, she handed him the letter and walked from the room. Slowly, he began to read…

…

……

…

Meanwhile, in the boys' dormitories, Ron Weasley sat alone on the windowsill, looking out solemnly at the night sky. He sighed, pushing a hand through his red hair absentmindedly.

He felt as if his heart was being thrown at the wall, over and over again. Like it had been squeezed tightly and then ripped apart. For the first time in his life, he was truly sad. What was he to do? Sit back and watch as the girl he loved was falling deeper and deeper into the darkness?

She didn't know that he loved her. And if he told her now, would she even believe him? Would she even _care_? Was it wrong of him to tell her he was concerned about her? He had to admit that he was somewhat angry with her cold, cruel actions the other day. He was really only trying to help. But besides being angry, he was more melancholy then ever. All he wanted was for her to be her again, the Hermione he loved and knew. The Hermione that everyone loved and knew. He just wished that she herself would see that.

And see it soon.

…

……

…

Well, as for that chapter, I believe I put some more Hermione and her "diet" in but not nearly enough of course. All of that will come into play next time though, I solemnly swear. As for the story in general, we are nearing the end folks and it saddens me but makes me excited at the same time. Now, time for some thanks.

****

Unheard Screams: _Thanks, I like my approach between the two too. Didn't turn out so great this time around though, did it? Man, Hermione's got some mood swings. Can't blame her though. Poor Ron! Same with me for Madam Pomfrey, but then again, Hermione is changing…but not in a good way._

****

Hermione Ballerina: _Why thank you. Want to read up to Chapter 9? Or ten? Lol._

****

HeatherGranger13: _Did you like the date? It went smoothly for the most part…well, not really. Thanks!_

****

Snape at gmail: _Why thank you!_

****

Sequoia:_ Yes, they really do. Thanks!_

****

Emily: _Haha, thanks. No, sorry, I'm not Jewish but Italian and Catholic, so I guess the dictionary I used wasn't exactly that good. I'll have to look into that, so sorry! Anyway, Riley and Malfoy will have a very interesting relationship, but it's not going to be a romantic one. Sorry…she's WAY too young for him._

****

Tigger2025643119: _Haha, cookies. Nah, I'm on a diet (not like Hermione's!) but thanks._

****

Cris Wealsey: _Pomfrey's going to go to Dumbledore soon. How did you know? Lol, jk. Riley's past is a sad one, and I think it was pretty much explained in this one. If not, it will continue to be explained next time. Thanks so much!_

****

Concerned: _I realize that I am not Lemony Snicket, however, it was an approach I was trying out considering the plot line of the story (Hermione going through an eating disorder). Thank you for your time, though it appears to have been wasted._

****

Hitomi Fanel: _You bet she is. You just wait, lol. Thanks!_

****

SilverWolfx: _That's so sad, I hope you're doing well, and yes, I used to be able to relate to it but I'm all better now. That's why I wrote this story, to try and get girls to understand that what they're doing is not good. I'm so glad that you've read it and I hope you liked it and it was inspiring. Thank you so much!_

Well, that's it guys, see ya next time!


	11. Broken

Title: Hermione's Secret

Author: Venus725

Summary: Hermione, now sixteen, is struggling with the way she looks. Over the summer her father glances at her eating and say she eats too much junk food. He really only means it in a dentistry, too much candy way, but Hermione starts to feel fat. When she gets to Hogwarts, her grades start slipping, she becomes stressed, and she is always bitter. Who else can help her but Harry, and her longtime crush, Ron? Or can they get to her at all as she suffers through bulimia?

Genre: Drama/Action/Adventure

Rating: T for adult situations and adult language

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Note: This chapter's a bit short, but very important. The climax, if you will. Please read and review.

Chapter 10

Broken

Hermione Granger silently brooded during breakfast, her eyes turned downward toward her uneaten oatmeal. Fine, her friends didn't want to be her friends anymore? She didn't need them.

Inside, she knew she was lying. It hurt so much, not only trying to hold back the tears, but to make herself retch three times a day, and to deny that she needed her friends more than anything. Especially Ron. Why had she said those horrible things? Maybe he _was_ only trying to help…

But there was nothing that she could do. He would never look at her the same way again, never spare another thought towards her. She had been too cruel, too assuming, too…horrible.

Her thoughts came to an abrupt halt as she heard the clinking of a glass. Slowly, she looked up to see Dumbledore smiling at everyone, his eyes twinkling as usual. For a moment she thought he looked at her, but the next, he was looking towards the Ravenclaws. She shrugged it off as he began to speak.

"Good morning, everyone, and I hope you had a night full of pleasant dreams. I have an announcement to make about the Halloween feast, it being that for 5th year and up, the feast will be open until midnight. All lower grades will have to depart at the usual time, or ten o'clock. Now you may enjoy a splendid day of classes."

Hermione had barely paid attention to the words Dumbledore had spoken, considering it didn't matter how late she stayed at the feast. After all, it was a feast. She wouldn't even go if she didn't have to. Unfortunately, she did, as a prefect and hopeful Head Girl, she had to make an appearance for her peers.

The feast itself was only five days away and she was already dreading it. What a horrible night it would be…she sighed, running a hand through her hair and standing. There was no use pretending she was going to eat anymore, her oatmeal was cold anyway. So, she turned and left, all the while her "friends" watching her every move.

…

……

…

Every day was slowly becoming worse for Hermione. After every meal, in which she ate something small or nothing at all, she visited the loo only to stick two fingers down her throat and throw up mostly bile. It had come to the horrific conclusion that she could barely keep down food anymore and that eating was mostly out of the question. In fact, when she did force down food, she had to make a quick getaway to the bathroom before it spilled out all over the Great Hall's floor.

In the back of her mind, Hermione Granger, being the sensible witch that she was, knew exactly what was going on. She knew she was starving herself and she knew that something was wrong with her. But that logical voice was drowned out by the evil one that kept telling her the skinnier she would be, the happier she would be.

By the time of the Halloween feast, Hermione weighed close to ninety-eight pounds. Her healthy weight for her age and height was around 115, and before she had decided to go on a "diet" she had been 113. To her knowledge, no one knew what was really going on. The only person with a clue was Madam Pomfrey, and she hadn't disturbed Hermione since that day in the hospital wing, much to Hermione's relief.

The night of the Halloween feast was a Saturday night, and during the day, everyone had gone off to Hogsmeade, including Ron. The only person Hermione even really knew that was left behind Saturday was Riley, but she was nowhere to be found. Not like Hermione had been looking or even cared, but still, the little girl had been a friend and Hermione would be lying if she wasn't still concerned about the first year's behavior the other night.

As she got ready for the feast, Hermione couldn't help but look in her mirror. She seemed thinner than before, so that was a good thing. In reality, however, her bones were peeking out and her ribs looked disgusting. To Hermione, though, this was a good thing. She didn't even see it.

After pulling on an ebony long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans, she threw on her school robes and her prefect badge over it and decided to let her hair remain down, as curly as ever. After all, when she wore it back, it made her face look fuller and that was not what she wanted.

Another look in the mirror told her that she wasn't satisfied as she cringed at her own size, but she pushed the feeling of bile growing in her throat back and preceded to make her way down to the feast, tears pricking her eyes the whole way.

…

……

…

The reason why Riley could not be found that day was because of a meeting between the first year, her mother, and Dumbledore. After all of the students had left for Hogsmeade, Mrs. Wenslen (Bartimeus?) had arrived. The discussion on protection of the girl was a bit subdued, but overall, productive.

"Good afternoon, Miss Woodridge," Dumbledore said as Riley's mother entered his office. The woman was in her mid forties with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. Her skin tone, however, wasn't too fair. The only thing that was clearly given to Riley from the woman was her small stature and her petite frame.

"Thank you, Professor," she replied, taking a seat next to her daughter, whom didn't react at all, even though Dumbledore had used her mother's maiden name to avoid confrontation.

"You may call me Albus," he said, chuckling as he too sat down. She smiled.

"I will as long as you call me Natalie," she said.

"Of course," Dumbledore said, bowing his head, "How are Ofer and Nicole?"

"Great," said Natalie, grinning again, "Ofer is almost through with his training and Nicki is an assistant Healer at St. Mungo's."

"Very good to hear," he replied, "Now, I think we must get down to business here. You say, Riley dear, that Draco told you and gave you evidence that you were the daughter of Abraham Bartimeus?"

"Yes, Professor," she replied quietly. Her mother looked at her, her hazel eyes full of worry. Riley did not look back at her.

"Has Mr. Malfoy threatened you in any way?"

"No, sir…not openly." Dumbledore sighed, his eyes, for a moment in the light, appearing weary.

"Listen, Albus. I'm not trying to make this into a huge matter. I know that what with Harry Potter on your hands and You-Know-Who's resurface, you must-"

"Natalie, never presume that I will not protect my students when they ask. Your daughter will be safe at all times, and I suggest she converse with Mr. Potter on some of the things already going on. I will see you next week at the meeting, but for now I do have a lot to do."

"Yes," said Natalie, standing, "Of course."

With that, Mrs. Wenslen left his office, Riley right behind her. Together and in silence, they rode the moving staircase down and out to the open corridor.

"Riley," said Natalie before her daughter ran off. The small girl turned around. Neither said anything, but in her mother's eyes, Riley saw it all.

"I'm part of the Order," she whispered.

"I know," Riley said.

"You'll be safe here," she continued.

"I know," Riley said.

"I'm sorry," said her mother.

"I know," said Riley. Natalie couldn't hold it back any longer, so before she left, she wrapped her arms around her little girl tightly, hugging her in a loving embrace. To her surprise, Riley hugged her back just as emotionally.

"I love you," Natalie whispered.

"I know," Riley said.

…

……

…

At the Halloween feast, Hermione, instead of sitting down, walked around the tables, inspecting everyone like the model prefect would. After all, that's why she was even here.

Upon passing Ron, Harry, Ginny and Riley, she stuck her nose in the air and ignored their presence as she barked at Seamus to stop putting noodles up his nose.

Finally, after going around the each of the House tables five times each, she took a seat at the end of the Gryffindor table. Noticing that Madam Pomfrey had her eyes on her, she took a chicken leg and some mashed potatoes and ate, even though it made her stomach do flip-flops.

However, after a few minutes, she felt like a bloated cow. The food felt odd in her normally empty stomach, and it was slowly beginning to come up her esophagus. So, regardless of Madam Pomfrey's close watch and without hesitation, Hermione stood and walked briskly from the hall.

She barely made it into the bathroom before throwing up into the toilet. After about five full minutes of regurgitating the chicken and potatoes, her body slumped to the floor of the toilet, spent.

After a few minutes of breathing and attempting to stop the dizziness circling her, Hermione stood, deciding to ignore the continuing light-headedness that was plaguing her. She made it out of the bathroom and started to walk down the corridor, her legs weak and shaking as she slowly ambled her way toward Gryffindor Tower.

She made it nearly all the way, but when she reached the empty portrait (The Fat Lady was visiting her friend Violet again), her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body grew cold as she dropped to the floor in a deadly faint.

…

……

…

Meanwhile, at the feast, Riley and Harry were talking about the day's earlier meeting while Ginny attempted to cheer Ron up.

"So, what your saying is, is that you're really a Pureblood?" Harry said quietly.

"Right," said Riley.

"And the Malfoys have it in for your family, so that's why your father changed his name?"

"Yep," she said.

"And you and Malfoy both know about it?"

"Yes."

"To be honest," said Harry, "I don't think your mother has much to worry about. Malfoy wouldn't try to hurt you in school right under Dumbledore's nose, and not only that, but he's offering you the same kind of protection he's been offering me all of these years."

"That's something I don't understand," said Riley, "What kind of 'protection' are you guys talking about?" Harry sighed, running a hand through his messy hair.

"It's hard to explain. I don't even know, really, what it is. All I know is, is that Dumbledore has been protecting me since I was born. Either with magic, or with something else, I don't know. But…I have a feeling he's going to do the same thing for you."

"All right," replied Riley, "I understand."

"Another thing, though…I don't think Lucius or Draco would be too keen on hurting you now, while Voldemort is so close to starting a full-fledged war. Lucius won't do anything unless Voldemort tells him to, so that's another reason why I don't think you're in too much trouble."

"Yes, that's certainly true," said Riley, her brows furrowing in thought.

"However," began Harry pointedly, "I don't think you should wander off alone too much, and if Malfoy talks to you, just ignore him. In fact, stick around me more often, okay?"

"Harry, you don't have to-" Riley protested.

"No, I mean it," Harry said. Riley nodded reluctantly and looked at her watch.

"It's almost ten, I'd better go," she said, standing. She glanced at Ron and Ginny.

"Make sure he's okay," she said before walking out of the hall alone. Most of the other younger grades hadn't gotten up yet, still enjoying the food.

As she reached the staircase, however, she realized she was not alone. The hairs stood up on the back of her neck as she turned around to see Draco Malfoy a few feet behind her.

"Go away, Draco," she said bluntly.

"I read that letter," he said. Riley turned back around and started to walk. He followed.

"I read it. I didn't know that my father was after your blood."

Riley laughed coldly.

"Of course you didn't," she said sarcastically.

"I didn't," he said firmly. She turned back around to look him in the eye.

"What is this about? Frankly, I don't trust you," she said.

"I didn't know. I'm not going to…hurt you. The day your father died was something very sad to hear about," he coughed out, avoiding looking at her.

"Very convincing," she said snottily.

"I don't apologize well," he said roughly, "Believe what you want, I know that I didn't lie."

With that, he left her there and headed back down the steps to the feast. Riley watched him go, not knowing whether to believe him or not. Once he disappeared behind the two doors, the younger years started to pile out. Riley then continued her trek up to Gryffindor Tower.

Once she got there, however, she found something that disturbed her greatly and called out for help from anyone or anything.

…

……

…

"Albus," hissed Madam Pomfrey in the Headmaster's ear at the feast, "There's something dire I need to speak to you about."

"Yes, Madam?" he asked, stepping down from his seat.

"I think we should talk about it somewhere more private," Madam Pomfrey said, her eyes worried.

"Very well," said Dumbledore, leading her into a room in the corner of the Great Hall, the very same room that the champions in fourth year had met in.

Once inside, Madam Pomfrey spoke.

"It's Hermione Granger," she said urgently, "She's-"

"I had noticed her peculiar behavior lately," Dumbledore commented, "Is there anything the matter with her?"

"Yes, Headmaster," said Pomfrey exasperatedly, "She's suffering through a common Muggle disease called bulimia. It's when a girl sees herself as overweight and refuses to eat or eats excessively and binges right after meals."

"Dear god," said Dumbledore, his eyes widening, "Is it that serious?"  
"Yes, Headmaster," said Pomfrey, "It's grown to be-"

Both educators were interrupted by a loud shout. As quick as lightning, Dumbledore opened the door and sped out to see the problem, Madam Pomfrey right behind him.

In the middle of the Great Hall stood a teary-eyed Riley Wenslen, her eyes wild as she searched for help. McGonagall stood by her, trying to calm her down.

"What is it, Miss Wenslen?" asked Dumbledore, his eyes searching the hall for Draco Malfoy. To his surprise, the boy sat at the Slytherin table, his eyes as shocked as anyone else's. Riley noticed where her Headmaster looked and spoke.

"It's not me, Professor, it's Hermione! She's passed out! In front of the Fat Lady's portrait! I don't know what's wrong, but she's cold! Almost…lifeless."

With that, Dumbledore, still followed by Madam Pomfrey, made their way up to Gryffindor Tower as fast as they could go. Shortly behind them was Harry, Ginny and Riley, but no one was sprinting as fast as Ron Weasley.

Once upstairs and huddling over Hermione's small body, Dumbledore inspected the girl carefully.

"She's not dead," he said softly, pulling out his wand and levitating her, "But if she is not helped soon…" Ron watched silently as Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey hurried to the hospital wing, his eyes starting to leak with tears. He realized that everyone was there, watching, but he didn't care. He ran after them, Harry, Ginny and Riley behind him.

They didn't know what was yet wrong with Hermione…but they would soon find out.

…

……

…

Well, that's it for now, everyone. It's getting close to the end, though! Poor Hermione.

Thanks:

****

AnjaliMalfoy: _Thanks so much for your review, I totally agree with you on all the points you made and I just have to say, well done. I really do hope that this story inspires girls not to think so much about weight. Thanks so much! Hope you like this chapter too!_

****

Unheard screams: _Riley just sort of walked into my brain while I was writing the second chapter. She walked right in, waved, and told me all about her past and how she wanted to be in the story, so I obliged, lol. Yeah, Hermione's going through a rough time. Thanks so much!_

****

HeatherGranger13: _She did this chapter, and she'll realize that what she's been doing is wrong soon. Very soon. Thanks, I liked the date too. Thanks so much!_

****

Tigger2025643119: _It's sad, I know. Thanks a lot!_

****

Hitomi Fanel: _Riley and Draco are not headed for anything romantic currently. However, they won't hate each other, even though it seems like Riley hates him now. As for Pomfrey telling Dumbledore, he can do a lot. You'll just have to wait and see, lol. Thanks!_

****

Yami and Hikari Kaiume: _Hermione is being pretty foolish right now. Thanks!_

****

Bhekie: _Yeah, Madam Pomfrey cares. Thanks!_

****

Bobbie:_ Haha, thanks a lot, I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the review!_

****

Rupertsgrl6: _ Thanks! You rock!_

Sorry this chapter was so short, guys, I had a tough time with it. Thanks for the reviews!

- Venus725


	12. Hidden

Title: Hermione's Secret

Author: Venus725

Summary: Hermione, now sixteen, is struggling with the way she looks. Over the summer her father glances at her eating and say she eats too much junk food. He really only means it in a dentistry, too much candy way, but Hermione starts to feel fat. When she gets to Hogwarts, her grades start slipping, she becomes stressed, and she is always bitter. Who else can help her but Harry, and her longtime crush, Ron? Or can they get to her at all as she suffers through bulimia?

Genre: Drama/Action/Adventure

Rating: T for adult situations and adult language

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I'm about to own Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince!

A/N: Well, this is the second to last chapter, but there will be one more afterwards, sort of like an epilogue but not quite. I hope you like this one, thanks are at the end!

Chapter 11

Hidden

Ronald Weasley watched quietly from his seat next to Hermione's bed as Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey talked in hushed voices. Currently, they (they being him, Ginny, Harry and Riley) were waiting to be told what to do as Hermione barely breathed, her eyes tightly shut as she lie cold on her bed in the hospital wing.

Ron didn't know what they had done to make her breathe, all he saw was Dumbledore wave his wand and say a few words in another language, his own eyes more worried than Ron had ever seen before. After that, Madam Pomfrey had muttered something about the Muggle way and stuck a clear tube into Hermione's wrist with something very sharp and pointy. Ron hadn't known what to think of that and had gone a bit ballistic, but Harry had settled him down.

Now, they were waiting for answers.

Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey glanced at the students who sat and waited patiently, all of their eyes filled with concern. Dumbledore looked on Ron Weasley and noticed something different, however…was it guilt?

"Do you think we should tell them now, Albus?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"The sooner the better," Dumbledore replied.

The four students looked up, their gaze never faltering from their educators. Slowly, Madam Pomfrey began to speak.

"Hermione was under a lot of stress, true, and I'm sure she only told you that if you noticed what was wrong with her. However, there is something more complex and dangerous going on." The four exchanged looks before turning back to the nurse, confused.

Madam Pomfrey gulped and cleared her throat a bit, forcing tears that were surfacing to stay back as she explained.

"Hermione suffers from a disease called _bulimia nervosa_, a disease in which a young girl or man, mostly girls, believe themselves to be overweight and use any means necessary to become thin. This being not eating, or eating excessively and then immediately regurgitating after meals. From the evidence that had been provided, I think that Miss Granger started her "diet" right before school started. Therefore, she has become increasingly ill for nearly three months. She is currently in the third and final state of the disease."

For a moment or two, none of them spoke, they just allowed the shocking information to sink in.

"Madam," asked Harry quietly, his voice croaking, "What does that mean?" Madam Pomfrey couldn't hold it back much longer, so sighing as she let a tear roll down her cheek, she whispered,

"That the disease is…fatal, and if Miss Granger is not saved, then…" she trailed off, her lip quivering.

"I should have known," Ginny whispered, "She was so _thin_, bony, just…barely there. I didn't think any of it. I was too preoccupied with myself."

"No, it's my fault," murmured Riley, silent tears flowing down her small face, "I shouldn't have been so worried about that _stupid_ Malfoy and his foolishness."

Dumbledore, who had been quiet thus far, looked on the small girl and sighed heavily.

"No one is to be blamed for this," he said firmly, "It is a disease that cannot be controlled. No one would ever expect Hermione Granger to be consumed by it because she is simply a girl who is _always_ in control. No one could have anticipated it. The only thing that we can do now is wait for Miss Granger to awaken and give her the nourishment that she needs."

"Sir," Ron finally spoke up, his eyes heavy with an unknown emotion, "What do you mean?"

"Well, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said, "We have begun to feed her by sticking this tube in her system."

"Food can no longer be transferred to her through her esophagus," said Madam Pomfrey, "As part of the disease, she can no longer keep it down and it will automatically be rejected. Therefore, we must feed her another way…the Muggle way of dealing with the disease."

Ron nodded before reverting his gaze back to Hermione, his eyes never wavering.

"I understand that this whole ordeal has come as a shock to you all, so you're welcome to stay with Miss Granger as long as you need. However, I highly suggest you return to classes in the morning."

"Yes, Professor," mumbled everyone except Ron as Dumbledore nodded to each of them as he left the room. Before going, however, he kept his curious blue eyes on Ron, who only ignored him as he continued to watch Hermione. Madam Pomfrey sighed again before returning to her office to do paperwork on Hermione's case, her own spirits down as well.

"I don't care what Dumbledore says," said Harry firmly, "We all should have notified someone a long time ago, when we first started to notice it."

"You're right, Harry," said Ginny.

"There's nothing to do now except wait," Riley said swiftly, "I'm not saying it wasn't our fault, but speaking about our guilt isn't helping any. Now, we just need to be here for Hermione."

"True," said Harry, his eyes suddenly looking on the silent Ron Weasley, "And I think Ron should be first." Ron turned around to look at Harry, no emotion in his eyes, before he turned back to gaze on the brunette girl before him.

Recognizing what Harry meant, the two other girls nodded and stood, leaving the room, Harry behind them.

Once they had left, Ron sighed and brought his chair closer to Hermione's bed. Looking down at her cold, pale face, he felt tears prick at his eyes, but he paid them no heed as he took her hand and held it, willing the chill to go away.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

There was no answer.

"I wish you could hear me," he said, putting on a brave smile as the tears started to roll down his freckled cheeks. Unbeknownst to Ron, Madam Pomfrey watched from the window and could not help but cry with the poor boy.

"They're wrong…" he said, "It wasn't their fault…it was mine."

"If I had told you everyday how beautiful you are…this wouldn't have happened. If I had admitted what I had wanted to…if I had had the courage? Well, you wouldn't be here right now…barely breathing."

Hermione's form didn't move once as his words were being said, and it made his heart feel like ice…just like Hermione's hand.

"You know where you'd be?" he asked, using his other hand to wipe away stray tears.

"You'd be here," he said, grasping more tightly onto her cold hand, still trying to will it to grow warm, "In my arms. Even if you didn't feel the same way, you would still feel loved and wanted. You would still feel perfect and beautiful, because someone thought that you were and always would be."

As no response came, Ron felt a pull in his chest, but he ignored it. He knew she couldn't hear him.

"I want to tell you something, Hermione," he said softly, but close enough to her ear that if she were conscious, she would hear perfectly.

"I can't tell you now," he continued, "Because if I told you now, you would never know…because you're not awake yet. I'm waiting until you open your eyes. This isn't like in those Muggle films, when the guy says he loves the girl or when the girl says she loves the guy and then suddenly they're, no, they're magically awake and there's a happily ever after. This may be a magic world but _nothing_ is ever like that. As much as I want you to open your eyes so I can tell you I love you, I know you won't…not yet."

Still, there was no response from Hermione.

"So I'm waiting," he said, "I'm waiting until you do. Because I want to be there to _tell_ you, this time. Not to make the mistake and be a coward and not let you _know_ that you're perfect…and wanted. And…loved."

…

……

…

The next morning, Riley Wenslen walked down to breakfast in _extremely_ low spirits. She had visited Hermione again that morning and she still wasn't awake yet. However, Ron looked terrible. It was obvious he had been up with her all night, and it looked as if he wasn't relenting any time soon. Ginny had told her that Harry was probably going to do the same thing, considering that he had only wanted to give Ron the first night alone with her…especially taking in of Ron's feelings for the poor girl.

Riley sighed as she sat down at the breakfast table, rubbing her temples. A lot of people were staring at her due to her outburst last night concerning Hermione, but she ignored them.

She wanted to go and stay with Hermione all day, but she knew she couldn't because of classes. Christmas was coming up soon, and the teachers would be piling on work before break. As for her older friends, she knew they didn't care. When Harry and/or the Weasleys set their mind to something, it was no use trying them to stop, especially when it concerned their friends.

Hermione wasn't even _just_ a friend to them, though. Riley knew she considered Hermione one of her only best friends (she only had…well, the trio and Ginny, they looked out for her!) but she also knew she could never have what the trio had. They had known each other since they were her age and had been best friends since. Not to mention, Ron was hopelessly in love with her and Harry was, well, Harry. Hermione was loved like a sister by Harry and to Ron, the girl of his dreams. Ginny was nearly there, but she too could never have what they three had. Riley respected it, and wanted it with someone else someday. But what she had now with the four of them was perfect and she would never trade it…if only Hermione were to get better.

After all her pondering on their friendship, she decided to visit Hermione after class that night. Sometimes, her head just got away with herself, she thought as she stood and headed to History of Magic.

…

……

…

After her last class of the day, Riley was feeling a considerable amount more cheerful than that morning. Of course, considering her and her friends' current situation, she wasn't sunshine and daisies, but she was certainly happy that she was about to go visit Hermione. In fact, she felt so optimistic that Hermione might even be awake by now or awaken later that night.

Her good mood was halted as she heard an 'ahem' from behind her.

"What _do_ you want now, Malfoy?" she asked, swiveling around to look upon the tall, blonde Slytherin.

"Just to see if you had thought any more on what I told you after the feast last night," he said casually. For once, his usually cold grey eyes were open and looked almost…normal.

"I've been a bit _busy_," she said coldly.

"I know, I didn't think you would be too keen on talking about this, but I thought I should check," he said, "I can't say I'm sorry about Granger, it would be untrue considering I've loathed her for the past six years, but I do offer my condolences for your friend."

"Right," said Riley, her eyes narrowing with suspicion.

"It's true, though," he said a bit stiffly.

"What?" she asked snootily.

"What I said," he replied defensively.

"That you didn't know?" she asked, her tone of voice almost mocking.

"Yes," he said, "It is. And this time, I'm not going to just let you think otherwise."

"Oh?" she asked, "How?"

For once, Draco Malfoy was stumped. He didn't answer.

"That's what I thought," she said smugly, "Now, I have more pressing matters to attend to…honestly, I don't know why I even stopped…"

"Wait," said Draco a bit desperately, his usual drawl fading a bit. Riley turned to face him again.

"I didn't know," he said, "I don't want you to…well…_die_. I don't want anyone to die, not even Granger. Sure, her being sick for a while is pretty cool, but dying is something even bigger."

"You sure make everyone believe otherwise," Riley replied casually, her eyes searching his.

"That's an image," he said, "I mean, I'm not saying I'm not cruel at times, and not a bully, because I am. But I'm not evil. Just mean."

"How do you know you won't change, Draco?" asked Riley, "From what I hear, you're big into following in your father's footsteps. And not to put this too roughly, but he's not exactly the nicest guy."

"I know he isn't," Draco said, "And I don't hate him. Hell, I used to look up to him. But he loves me, and he lets me choose for that reason."

"Choose?" Riley asked, her eyes still searching his madly for proof of all that she was saying, "How can I trust you? Honestly. Give me one good reason. I don't even know what you want."

"I want…to…apologize," he said stiffly, although his eyes seemed sincere, "For…making you cry. And…hurting you?"

"Well, this is news," she said, "Draco Malfoy apologizing and pretending to mean it."

"I _do_ mean it," he said, "I want to be your friend. I don't want you to hate me because I was cruel before. I truly only wanted you to know the truth. The first time I saw you, I knew you weren't…well, a half-blood. I thought it was my duty, that's it."

"If I believe you, not saying that I do, but if I did," Riley said, "Then we would have one…_odd_ friendship. I'm not thinking you would let anybody know."

"It's not like you're Muggleborn or anything," he said, "Though I promise not to tell anyone, especially from the Slytherin house. Having my friendship means that I have your back. I don't insult you, but sorry, I do keep on insulting Potty and the others, that can't be helped. Also, I won't tell Lucius anything. I never would have anyway. Besides, he's a bit preoccupied with…work." Riley looked at him for a bit, not saying anything.

"How can I really trust you?" she finally asked, her gaze never wavering. Surprise filtered into Draco's eyes and he looked around, searching for something before he finally, slowly rolled up his sleeve.

"There," he said, exposing his left wrist to her eyes, "Nothing."

Only a pallid, thin wrist was before her, and Riley knew that this was going to be awkward as she stuck out her hand, hoping that she wouldn't regret it.

"Friends?" she asked, shaking his hand.

"Friends," he said. They let go and stared at each other for a moment before Draco coughed.

"Look, I…don't want people to _ever _get wind of this…softness, okay?" he asked.

"That's fine, because I don't want people to _ever_ get wind of _this_," she replied, "But…I have to go."

"Me too," said Draco, turning around, "Bye."

"Bye," Riley replied awkwardly before leaving to visit Hermione.

…

……

…

It was two weeks before Ron was finally coaxed into going back to class. And it took _quite_ a long time to get him to leave Hermione's side, and he only did it with Dumbledore's dealing of him being able to know exactly when she woke due to a special spell the Headmaster had cast on them both.

Christmas came and went, and Hermione's parents came up to see her, and still, there was no reaction. Hermione's father referred to it as a "coma", or whatever Muggles called it, and Madam Pomfrey assured him that with the nourishment that Hermione was getting, she would awake soon. Despite Madam Pomfrey's efforts, however, the Grangers and Hermione's friends cried endlessly that Christmas, especially when Ron put a golden locket around Hermione's head as a very expensive Christmas gift. Turns out, he traded his broomstick in for the money and planned on taking bets on him playing chess to get the money for a new one before the next game.

As time passed, not many of the other students continued to hope. Only the Harry, Ron, Ginny and Riley continued to visit Hermione every day after class, using up all of their faith on her health. And even though they believed she would rejoin them soon, their faith was waning. Only Ron was the one who expected Hermione to wake every day and had his hopes come crashing down when she didn't.

It was always bitter winter nights for them, waiting desperately for any sign of life from Hermione. Although they knew she was alive, it seemed like she wasn't breathing. It seemed like she wasn't there and only her small body was.

It was tough. Not only was all of this happening, but the war was intense and tiresome. Lord Voldemort was killing Muggles in all of Europe and the Order (which Riley now knew about, considering that her mother was a member) was doing its best to fight.

Sadly enough, two members had already been killed. One being Dedalus Diggle (Harry said something about how he would always remember "that bow") and noneother than Percy Weasley, whom had recently joined that year after being proven wrong about the Dark Lord's rebirth. Percy passing away had nearly ruined the Weasley family, despite their previous dislike for him. After all, he was their child and brother. When that had happened, Ginny was a mess for weeks, and Ron would speak to no one but Hermione, and she couldn't even respond.

On another cold afternoon, the four friends sat and chatted while they watched for any sign of life from their friend. This had become a normal routine, and although they didn't talk much, some news about the war had been revealed that day by Dumbledore, so they talked a bit more than usual in hushed voices.

"What's happened?" asked Riley as she came in quietly, sitting next to Harry and Ginny. Ron's position was always right next to Hermione.

"Dumbledore told me during my training with Lupin," said Harry, "Voldemort's growing weaker. Turns out one of his most loyal Death Eaters gave him something that made him grow weak. It was someone undercover for the Order of course, but the Death Eater in question is a skilled Legilimens, so Voldemort killed the wrong person."

"Honestly Harry," said Riley, "I know it's Snape you're talking about."

"Oh," said Harry, blushing a bit, "Sorry."

"Mum's in the Order, remember?" she teased. Harry gave her a look before standing and grabbing hold of Ginny's hand.

"Well, we have to go," he said, "Detention for making out between classes."

"Like I needed to know that," said Ron, giving them both a disgusted look.

"Yeah, me too, I'm sorry to say," said Riley, standing as well, "As much as I'm grateful for Snape being in the Order, he's a real wretch as a teacher. Four feet of parchment on a bloody bezoar, can you believe that?"

"Sure can," said Ron, "Since I did the same thing when I was in first year."

"Hey Ron," said Riley, "Shut it." Ron gave her a half smile.

"Bye," she said, "Make sure to tell us if something happens."

"I will," he replied, his eyes finding their way back to Hermione as they all departed, leaving him alone with her for what seemed like the millionth time.

"And here we are again," he said, his hand finding hers, "Just like every other time. Me talking, you listening, holding hands. I've dreamed about this you know," he said, chuckling. With no answer, he sighed. He was used to it by now, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt anymore.

"You've never listened to me so much before, Hermione," he said softly, "I can't deny that I like it, but I'd like it even more if you spoke back to me."

As usual, there was nothing but her pretty face, slack and unmoving.

"And there goes the optimism," muttered Ron, his gaze going to the window. Spring was on its way, and the twilight looked gorgeous that night…

Suddenly, he felt a pull on his fingers. Looking down, he saw that Hermione's hand (already warm from his touch, as always) was moving. Slowly, as tears leaked down from his eyes, he looked back up to her face. He could barely believe it as her eyes fluttered open and her jaw adjusted itself in the dim light. For a moment, it took him to register what was happening.

Hermione herself was taking more than a moment for her brain to begin to understand where she was, who was holding her hand, and what had happened.

"Ron?" she finally croaked, her brown eyes looking up at him.

"Hermione," he breathed, his face feeling wet from all of his crying, "You're awake."

"Yeah, I know," she said, her eyes widening in fear, "Ron, I-"

"Don't say anything about that just yet, Hermione," Ron said, "There's something you need to know first."

"What?" she asked, the fear in her eyes lessening.

"I've waited for this for nearly two months," Ron said hoarsely, "And I just want you to know, no matter what you think of yourself, no matter what happens after this…that I've loved you since we were eleven, and I loved you before any of this happened, back on the train, back in the Department of Mysteries, back at the Yule Ball, back in the Shrieking Shack, back when you were Petrified, and back when you almost got eaten by a troll. I've loved you forever, before you thought you needed to change, and I will always love you, no matter what happens."

Despite her current weakness, Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she started to cry.

"I love you too," she whispered. Ron's heart soared as he lent forward and picked her somewhat less frail body and put her into his arms, loving the way that she seemed to fit perfectly there.

…

……

…

Well, that's it for now! One chapter to go, it's sad, isn't it? I had hoped I would have this done before Number 6 but I guess it was kind of impossible…please don't stop liking the story because of the spoilers!

Thanks to:

****

Rupertsgrl6: _Did you like what happened? Thanks!_

****

Hitomi Fanel: _I do think there's more romance in this one, lol…thanks!_

****

Unheard Screams: _Good, this is definitely angsty. I hope not too much, though. Thanks!_

****

Orlandoroxmysox: _That's the point of the fic, exactly why I didn't use Ginny or Cho or someone like that. Hermione is obviously a girl with her priorities straight, but an eating disorder is possible for _any _girl. That's why it's so sad and it was my goal to show girls that it's bad and it could happen to anyone. Hope you like this, though! Thanks!_

****

IdislikeDMwithapassion: _Haha, wow, thanks! That was incredibly nice, but looking at your penname, I don't think you'll like them very much (let's just say…I like Draco, hehe). However, thanks so much for liking this one!_

****

Yami Kiku and Hikari Kaiume: _I'm glad you're loving it and I liked the preview? Yeah, is lame sometimes. Thanks!_

****

Sillywiskers: _Haha, wow, thanks to you too! I like to hear that people enjoy this stuff…_

****

RaveNClaWGeniuS: _Haha, no, it's okay. Sorry to be mean, but cliffies are awesome! I dislike them when my favorite fics have them though, I have to admit. Thanks so much for devoting your time to reading this!_

****

Legolascrazy17: _Wow. Your review KNOCKED my socks off! I was so impressed by it and utterly flattered, it made me very happy. You understood the exact purpose of this fictional tale and I absolutely adore you for it, you have to be one of the best reviews I've ever had! Don't ever thank me, thank you! And talk to me online whenever you want, I'd be happy to hear from you! All of you other reviewers…be like her!_

****

SaTiNk06: _Did you like what happened to her? Thanks!_

****

Mione and Ron: _Aw! Wake up and review this chapter! Lol, jk, thanks!_

****

Tigger2025643119: _Thanks! Yes, but I think Ron is better now…Thanks again!_

****

SilverWolfx: _Impatiently? Thanks a lot! I hope all is better now for them, don't you? Thanks again!_

****

Bhekie: _Why thank you!_

****

Angil10: _Wow! You're review was pretty impressive and flattering too, thanks so much for that! I've read Hermione Ballerina's story and she is simply fantastic, so it was very nice for you to compare me to her. I'm so glad you like it, thanks so much!_

****

Rons-gurl91: _Soon enough, lol? Thanks for the review!_

Thanks to all you guys for the reviews, you're what keeps me going!

One more chapter to go! Sad, isn't it?

- Venus725


	13. Epilogue

Title: Hermione's Secret

Author: Venus725

Summary: Hermione, now sixteen, is struggling with the way she looks. Over the summer her father glances at her eating and say she eats too much junk food. He really only means it in a dentistry, too much candy way, but Hermione starts to feel fat. When she gets to Hogwarts, her grades start slipping, she becomes stressed, and she is always bitter. Who else can help her but Harry, and her longtime crush, Ron? Or can they get to her at all as she suffers through bulimia?

Genre: Drama/Action/Adventure

Rating: T for adult situations and adult language

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: I hope you like the ending! Sorry, I had to do a little Snicket to wrap it up, hope you don't mind!

Chapter 12

Epilogue

The Hogwarts Express whistled as it pulled into Hogsmeade Station, the engine gleaming in the dim twilight. If one listened closely, they could hear the booming voice of a half-giant beckoning the first years toward him as five students made their way, together, off of the train near the back.

Two of these students greatly resembled previous Hogwarts students by the names of James Potter and Lily Evans. Indeed, Harry and Ginny, with their joined laughter and arms wrapped tightly around each other, seemed almost exactly like Harry's parents when they were still alive and at school.

Next to them was a small second-year with a pair of sparkling, doe-like brown eyes and a genuine smile. Her hair looked clean and neat, and for once, down on her shoulders. Riley Bartimeus/Wenslen was chatting animatedly with the first two, her dimples stretched into a lovely little smile.

Finally, the last two students in the tight-knit group. These two were a bit quieter than the others, but just as content. One was a tall, red-haired Weasley boy whose sapphire eyes shone as they looked upon the girl next to him. She was a petite girl herself, with very unruly brown curls and honey-coloured eyes. The two held hands and spoke to each other softly as the group made its way to a carriage. If one looked upon them, it was very easy to see that the two were undeniably in love.

Once inside the carriage, Harry's attention turned to Hermione.

"Congratulations again on making Head Girl, Hermione," he said, winking at her.

"Thanks, Harry," she said, blushing as she tried not to look too pleased with herself, "Same goes for you." Harry shrugged and tugged at his own Head Boy badge.

"Hope it's not too much work," he said lightly. Hermione faked a frown.

"You'll get used to it," she said, chuckling.

"I hope so," he said, "Otherwise they'll put Malfoy in my position." Riley rolled her eyes at this comment but said nothing.

"I'm surprised Dumbledore even chose me," Hermione admitted, "I mean…because of the beginning of last year."

For a few moments, everyone was quiet.

"You can't refuse the best," said Ron quietly, his eyes lingering on his girlfriend as he spoke. Hermione smiled, muttering,

"Thanks."

With that, chatter broke out again as they slowly made their way up to Hogwarts, for some of them, the last time as a student.

At the feast, Hermione Granger, newly appointed Head Girl of the Gryffindor House, could not help but let her mind wander as the Sorting took place for the last time in her presence.

Last year had been so different.

Oh, she remembered all of it. She remembered her foolishness, and her pain, and her love. She was just grateful to have those around her who pulled her out of her own darkness, because without them, she would not have been sitting and watching the Sorting for the last time.

She sighed, her eyes coming to rest on the man beside her. His own blue eyes were focused on the Sorting, but this only made her able to study him further.

She didn't know what she would have done without him. She remembered how she had always thought that he never felt the same way, but to find out that he did…it was a day she would never forget.

Ron's eyes left the first-year being placed under the hat and found hers. He spoke no words with his tongue, but said things with his eyes. He knew exactly what she was thinking, and he only responded with the tenderness and warmth he always did when she revisited the pain.

To his surprise, she only smiled at him and said softly,

"I'm only thinking to say thank you." Ron raised an eyebrow, but replied anyway.

"For what?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"For loving me," she said, her smile widening brightly.

Again, he did not speak, but slowly leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips.

…

……

…

"Oh bugger," Riley said hurriedly as she stumbled her way down to the Great Hall for the feast. She cursed again as she stubbed her toe as she hurried. Oh, why did Flitwick have to speak to her about taking Advanced charms _right_ before the feast? She was going to look like a fool, walking in late…

Footsteps and a light 'ahem' that she recognized _very_ clearly suddenly interrupted the second year's thoughts. Slowly, she turned around and smirked at the tall 7th year before her.

"May I help you?" she asked sarcastically at Draco Malfoy.

"Just saying hello," he said, "How's your mum?"

"Well, thank you," she replied, "Yours?"

"Same as always," he drawled, "Having tea parties with fellow rich Pureblood wives. Quite dull, to be honest. And then Father's, well…_busy_, to put it lightly."  
"I see," replied Riley, "And why aren't you at the feast?" Draco's eyes softened, and though Riley was no longer accustomed to hating the boy, she still was amazed every time that look came into his eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you," he said softly, "You know that." Riley inclined her head and smiled.

"Well," she said, "We had better get to the feast."

"Ladies first then," Draco replied, ushering her in.

It was true that much had changed since the previous year. Hermione Granger was healthy again (113 pounds on the nose!), Ron Weasley was seriously dating the love of his life (the same lovely girl previously mentioned) and Riley Bartimeus/Wenslen was in a quirky friendship with noneother than Draco Malfoy, her best friend (though neither _ever_ admitted it).

One could say that these things happened all for a reason, and I, the author, could say that I wanted to have a happy ending. All of the above is true, and it all could change over time.

My dear, dear readers. We started this story on a bad note, one in which a beautiful young girl thought herself imperfect. But the truth is, is that _everything_ is imperfect, no matter how perfect we try to make it.

Who knows? Draco Malfoy could easily become a Death Eater throughout the duration of his seventh year and ruin the friendship he has with the stunningly bright little girl. Hermione's disease could resurface with one cruel remark or a glance in the mirror and Ron's previous courage could vanish in an instant. Harry and Ginny could even have a terrible row and never speak to each other again.

Those would be happenings of a truly _unpleasant_ story, and, like I said in the beginning, that's what this story was going to be. I hope you aren't upset with my decision.

And I have decided to go easy on all of you, and to have all of what I have said (despite the unpleasantries I just mentioned) come true. Why shouldn't Harry and Ginny have happiness in their love? Why shouldn't Riley save an innocent boy from a terrible fate, and along the way discover herself? Why shouldn't Hermione Granger, someone always set on being perfect, finally find the contentment she was searching for by going through the hardest time of her life?

The answer is that they should, simply because…well.

Happy endings are much nicer, aren't they?

…

……

…

Well, guys…(tears) that's it! It's so sad, isn't it? I think so. Sorry if you didn't like my sappy but happy and Lemony Snicket-style ending. I liked it and that's good enough for me.

If you still want to look out for my work, here are a few things in progress or possibly coming up (the list isn't as abundant as before due to HBP coming out, but more on that later)…

****

The Dragon's Truths: Draco Malfoy, over his years at Hogwarts School, has been Harry Potter and his friends' nemesis and though they're used to his ridicule, one day Malfoy goes too far. To get back at him, the trio forces him to reveal his darkest secrets under Veritaserum…

This story is already up to it's 15th chapter and has 488 reviews. It's a Hermione/Draco pairing.

****

Duel of the Quips: "You got something say, eh, Weasley?"

"Indeed I do, mate!" shouted George, frowning at his aristocratic offender.

"Well, let's have it then," said Bradley, smirking, "I have an idea…how about, a duel? A duel of…jokes?" George narrowed his eyes and glanced at Fred. They nodded as one.

"You're on," said Fred.

…

……

…

"You don't have to say a word," George said quietly, pressing his finger to her lips. She smiled a sweet smile and slowly moved her head upward toward his…

This was originally a response to the Writer's Duel at but I never finished it. It's currently a Work in progress and it's Post Hogwarts. Pairings are George/OC, Fred/Angelina, Harry/Ginny, Hermione/Ron, and Fleur/Bill.

Girls and Boys: To great displeasure, the 7th years are being forced to take the most horrendous, boring subject of all time…Human Growth and Development! But what will happen a horrible accident occurs and a few students get locked in with each other…for who knows how long?

This fic was originally going to be Draco/Hermione but I've decided to switch the pairing to Ron/Hermione. It's a comedy and I'm looking forward to writing it.

I also have some one-shots possibly planned, so keep a look out! That's about it for now though, and here is all the thanks to all of you:

****

LadySimone123: _I'm so sorry I didn't respond to your review last time, I got it right after I posted! I hope you don't mind. Anyway, thank you so much! I'm so sorry you cried, but that's…what I was going for? Again, thank you so much for reading this!_

****

Unheard screams: _Thank you so much for sticking with me on this, and I'm so glad you liked the last chapter! Thank you so much!_

****

HeatherGranger13: _Thank you! Thank you so much for reading this, your reviews have meant so much!_

****

Yami Kiku and Hikari Kaiume: _Yeah, I went to a party…kinda. The 6th book…wow. But anyway, thank you so much for reading this, it has meant a lot!_

****

Bhekie: _Thank you! Thank you so much! I don't know how I can relay it into words!_

****

Legolascrazy17: _You flatter me way too much, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it. I hope you had a good time at camp! How did you like Harry Potter 6? I enjoyed it, but I cried…for reasons you probably know. Especially since I like Snape and was completely baffled by his behavior. I hope I'm not ruining this for you! Anyway, thank you so much for all of your kindness and indulgence! You are truly an angel!_

****

Mione and Ron: _Good to see you're awake! I hope this wasn't too mushy gooshy for you. Harry and Ginny were dating and are still dating, but I never went into fuller detail because it wasn't a large concern of mine. I checked out your profile and saw the story, but I don't know if I'll be able to co-write it with you or not. If you send me an email with your future plans for the story and remind me to read it all, then perhaps I might be able to. For now though, I don't know if I can. Again, thank you so much for all of your reviews!_

****

AnjaliMalfoy: _I just want to say that you are the sweetest person I've ever encountered on and I truly thank you for your kindness. I'm so glad to hear that my efforts are appreciated, especially in the eating-disorder area of this particular fanfiction. You almost made me cry with your review and I thank you so much for your thoughtfulness and flattery (I just hope it doesn't go too much to my head). Thank you so much!_

****

Tigger2025643119: _Thank you so much for sticking with this the whole time!_

****

Elemental Water Mistress: _Haha, thank you, your review made me laugh and I'm happy to hear that you liked it. Thank you so much!_

****

Orlandoroxmysox: _Thank you so much! You're a wonderful, faithful reviewer and I thank you for it!_

****

Angal10: _I'm sorry it has to end too, and everything I said you certainly deserved! Thank you so much for reading this!_

I just want you all to know that every single one of your reviews has been an inspiration and a delight and I can't ever say thank you enough. You all keep me going!

And last but not least…THANK YOU!

Ciao (but hopefully not for too long),

- Venus725 


End file.
